Dreams
by Freekiellie
Summary: Artemis is ill, but the symptoms just aren't adding up. With his condition getting worse and worse, the faeries must get involved. But is it too late? With trouble in Haven, how can Artemis save the two worlds again if he's unconscious! It seems everyone needs his genius at such a crucial time, but Artemis is in need of some help himself...
1. The Start of Hell

Prologue-

_Artemis found himself in a room with four steel walls. Two black figures were with him, watching him. He looked down and saw a dagger in his hand. The tip was sharp and glittered in the light._

"_Go on mud-boy. Do it." One voice urged him on, cold as ice; hard as steel. It seemed to come from one of the silhouettes but Artemis couldn't see either mouth move._

"_Artemis! You wouldn't! You couldn't! This isn't who you are, please!" Another voice cried out, pleading, begging, almost on the verge of tears._

"_You can't hold me back any more! You can't make me who you want me to be!" A third voice that Artemis recognised as his own. It came from his mouth! He had said it! _

_There was a series of noises and then a final scream of,_

"_No Artemis! No!..." _

The dream faded with the last appalling scream from the second voice. Artemis' piercing blue eyes shot open and he sat bolt up right in his bed. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as he sat panting like a dog.

The door flew open and Butler charged in, gun blazing. He scanned the room for a second only to see Artemis alone and obviously terrified of something. He kept his gun raised and asked,

"Artemis, are you okay?"

In reply, Artemis fell back onto his pillow again, unconscious.

Chapter 1-

Later on, Artemis woke with a throbbing head ache. His breathing came in laboured gasps and he couldn't breath at all through his blocked nose. He opened his eyes and saw his mother looking down at him with a concerned expression.

"Oh Arty! Are you alright?" Artemis obviously sat up too quickly as he had stars floating in his vision for several seconds after. He tried to speak, but to his dismay only a startled squawk came out.

"Here, have a sip of water." Angeline smiled. She took a glass from the side and raised it to his lips. Gladly, Artemis gulped it down and the sunk back into bed. He cleared his dry throat and said,

"What happened?" Angeline chuckled.

"We should be asking you that! Butler heard a yell and came right over, only for you to then pass out in front of him! Are you okay? Do you feel alright?"

Artemis remembered the dream. A look of obvious discomfort flashed across his paler than usual features. He shivered and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Looks like I've got a cold." he sniffed. Butler was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room. He raised his eye brows meaningfully.

"Um... Mother-"

"Mum!" Angeline corrected.

"Yes, mum, could you fetch me some paracetamol? I have a terrible head ache."

"Oh yes! I'll be back in a minute! Anything else?" She paused, already at the door. Artemis smiled feebly.

"If it's no trouble, a wet cloth and some crystals."

"Crystals?" Angeline looked puzzled.

"They unblock your nose."

"Oh yes! Of course!" And she was gone.

No sooner than the door closed did Butler advance on Artemis, eyes wide.

"Your eyes, Artemis!" He spoke urgently.

"What about my eyes?" Artemis self-consciously put his hands to them.

"They're blue!" It took a second for Artemis to realise what this meant.

"Both?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, both!"

Artemis tried to rush over to his desk for a mirror, but he got as far as one foot out of bed before he collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Butler heaved him back into bed and brought the mirror to Artemis.

When the stars had cleared, Artemis saw that both of his eyes had returned to their natural blue colour. He frowned.

"Do you think Holly's are both hazel now?" Butler asked.

"I don't know. Bring me my communicator." Butler did so urgently, handing it to the boy.

It rang in the fairy 3 buzzes for several seconds. Finally, Holly picked up.

"Hey mud-boy." Holly's cheery voice sounded through the fairy device. "What's up?"

"How are your-" Artemis stopped because his voice had come out in a high-pitched squawk. On the other end, Holly burst into fits of laughter.

"Puberty hits hard, right?" She managed to splutter.

"I- I have a cold!" Artemis tried to explain, but it was no use. His words were incomprehensible.

Sighing, Artemis handed the communicator to Butler. It seemed to shrink as it was transferred to Butler's massive palm.

"Holly. This is urgent." Holly stopped laughing. It was an effort.

"What's happened?"

"What colour are your eyes?"

"What? Do you think I have lost my mind or something?"

"No. Just check now. Please." There was a pause on the other line and a couple of draws opening. Then there was a gasp.

"Urgent. Okay. I see." Holly's voice came out strange as she tried to stay calm. "Uh, Butler... I'm really hoping Artemis has a logical explanation of how our eyes managed to switch back in our sleep. He usually does, right?"

"Nope. He's uh..." Butler glanced at Artemis who seemed to have fallen asleep again. "Not at his best today."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's ill."

"Never stopped me." Holly protested.

"He can't even stand up! It's really bad, Holly. I'm worried about him." Butler was cut off as Angeline Fowl stumbled in.

She stopped bluntly at the door as she saw Artemis was asleep. An emotion that could only belong to a mother crossed her face and she watched her sleeping boy for a while. Then she seemed to notice Butler. Smiling at him, she tiptoed over to Artemis' bedside desk and put down the cloth, crystals and paracetamol. Then she took a small card from her pocket and placed it next to them.

On the front was a squiggly mess of colour that slightly resembled Artemis standing under a sun with clouds flying overhead. Inside the handwriting was even less distinguishable. Only the last few words made any sense.

Get wel soon bruther!

Lots of luve,

Beckett Fowl

Angeline then took another item out of her pocket. It was a small vial of greenish liquid with a label written in a lot neater text. The spelling wasn't perfect though.

Get beter drinc.

For Artumis only.

Love Myles Fowl

She backed away slowly, carefully, trying not to make a sound. Then she looked over to Butler who was hiding the communicator in his spade-like palm.

"Make sure he doesn't drink that potion. I have no idea what Myles has put in it." Then she closed the door silently.

"Holly?" Butler put the communicator back to his ear.

"Uh huh?"

"Sorry, Angeline came in."

"Oh, right. So, what's wrong with our little genius?"

"Last night he screamed. I came in and he just collapsed back onto his bed. This morning he woke with blue eyes, a severe cold that came out of nowhere and he's lost his voice. Then, within seconds of me talking to you he's fast asleep! Holly you've got to get over here. Something isn't right."

"I'll do my best. In the meantime, keep smiling big man." And with that, she closed the connection.

Butler watched his young charge for a while. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but then sweat collected on his forehead and he started to toss and frown. Then, yet again, he screamed himself awake, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide.

Butler rushed to his side, holding his back up so he didn't collapse back down again. Artemis gagged and reached for the water at his bedside. Clumsily, he downed a couple of mouthfuls and then put the glass down. He gasped for breath, his lungs screaming for air.

Tears streamed from his eyes and his cheeks glowed red. He coughed a couple of times then fell back against Butler's hand, out cold. Butler lay him down and turned in time to see Angeline flinging open the door.

"It happened again." Butler shook his head, sadly. Angeline's hands flew to her mouth and she fell beside Artemis' bed.

"My poor Arty!" She mumbled. "Should we call a doctor?"

Butler usually would ask Holly to help him, but really it wasn't the People's problem so a visa to the surface would be next to impossible to get. He realised that even though Holly was their friend, she couldn't do anything to help. Last time magic was used to cure a human, it didn't end well.

"Yes. I think we should." He agreed.

Just then, Artemis Fowl the first came in looking worried.

"How is he?"  
"We think he needs a doctor." Angeline answered, walking to his side. Artemis the elders brow creased.

"It's that bad?"

He stepped toward his son, putting a hand on Artemis' forehead. Immediately, he snapped it away.

"I'll call him now." He said, placing the damp cloth on the boy's head in a vain attempt to cool it down. His mobile was out of his pocket before he was out of the door.

Angeline reluctantly followed, taking once last glance at her son.

"Take care of him. Please."

"When have I let you down?" Butler smiled back, reassuringly. Angeline nodded and left. Seconds later, Artemis opened his eyes.

"Butler?" Butler's head snapped round to look at his young charge. "I had this dream..."

"What dream?" Butler offered him some water but he shook his head.

"It's terrifying." Artemis continued. " There are two people and I'm holding a knife. One person is telling me to do it, the other is begging me not to."

"To do what?"

"I don't know."

"What happens next?"

"I shout that I don't want to be the person they want me to any more. Then whatever it is they do or do not want me to do, I do it. Then I wake up." Butler thought for a minute.

"If I were a psychologist, I would say that you're two personalities are conflicting. One side of you wants to do bad things, the other wants to stay good. And the end of the dream would represent your fear of doing the wrong thing." Artemis paused, thinking it over.

"That sounds logical." He admitted. He sighed and lay back on his bed. "I feel awful, Butler. This cold is getting worse!"

"I think it's worse than a cold. We've called the family doctor. He should be over soon."

Artemis smiled weakly. The Fowl family had had 5 family doctors in the past 4 years. Artemis had the other four fired simply because he was smarter than them. In his opinion, a doctor shouldn't tell you what you already know. And he's usually right.

The doctor they had now was admittedly very good. Not as genius as Artemis but he knew his stuff. He also listened to Artemis when Artemis corrected him. Most people found this very annoying.

Artemis faintly heard the doorbell ring and several people's voices float up the stairs. He was slipping between consciousness when the doctor entered, followed by Angeline and Artemis I.

Immediately, he rushed to Artemis and got out some equipment. The last thing Artemis saw was a thermometer before sleep overcame him.

_Artemis was back in the room with the steel doors. The two black figures were with him, watching him again. He looked down and saw the dagger in his hand. The edge of the blade looked even sharper than last time._

"_Go on mud-boy. Do it." The cold voice said, and this time Artemis saw it come from the figure on the right._

"_Artemis! You wouldn't! You couldn't! This isn't who you are, please!" This came from the figure on the left who stepped towards him in an effort to stop him._

"_You can't hold me back any more! You can't make me who you want me to be!" Artemis yelled. He didn't want to, it just came out. Artemis rose the dagger high and thrust it into darkness._

"_How could you? You evil mud-man! You're just like the rest."_

The dream faded out to be replaced by Artemis' own scream. For the third time today, Artemis found himself damp with sweat, heaving and panting. He curled up into a ball, leaning against the headboard. He started to shake uncontrollably, his shoulders tense. His small frame was jolting with each sob that escaped his lips.

Feeling a sudden burst of heat flow over him, his lungs began to burn, the room swelled and became a haze. Stumbling for the window, Artemis flung it wide open, sticking his head out into the wind to cool his throbbing lungs.

His legs buckled beneath him and he slid down the clean, white wall, ending up hunched over on the carpet. For a while, he gasped for breath, feeling the cool air flood his body. Then, he got shakily to his feet and closed the window.

By now his breathing was steady, his legs managed to hold him upright. He could look around and walk without stars flooding his vision. Moving over to his desk, he selected a CD and inserted it into his CD player.

It buzzed into life, then went silent. Classical music seeped slowly out of the speakers and Artemis felt instantly calm. This piece was just a piano solo. The one instrument played by itself, somehow making all of the emotion the musician felt come out in a few keys and chords.

Artemis fell back on his bed and let the music overcome him. Seconds later, Butler came in.

"Artemis! You're awake!" Butler stopped, surprised. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." Artemis said bluntly.

"Well, the doctors done a few tests. He's just going over the verdict now. He refuses to say anything until he is certain." Artemis gulped. It didn't look good for him. "Also, Holly managed to get a visa to the surface. Foaly issued her a pass to try out his new tech stuff so she's on her way now. Shouldn't take long. Apparently the new 'Lightning' wings are unbelievably fast."

Artemis frowned. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"About 2 hours." Butler admitted. Artemis gave him a look which Butler knew meant he had an idea, theory or explanation for something. Apprehension enveloped him. It could either be good, or bad. And if it was bad, it was going to be really bad.

"What, Artemis? What's wrong?" Artemis closed his eyes all of a sudden.

"I had a thought..." The boy's brow furrowed. "But I need to think it over first."

Suddenly his eyes screwed up in pain and his hands flew instinctively to his head, the heel of his hand digging into his temples. He tossed his head as if trying to shake out demons and then drew his hands into fists.

"Butler!" He gasped in agony. The big man was at a loss for words. He didn't know how he could help Artemis, for once in his life. He dithered uncharacteristically for several seconds and then yelled out,

"Doctor Smith! Angeline!"

Within seconds, the Doctor came crashing through the door along with Artemis Fowl senior. Angeline could be heard flying up the stairs too. Before she even reached Artemis' room, the Doctor had out some medical equipment and was fiddling with something metallic and new looking.

Angeline spotted her son on the bed, writhing and squirming, his face showing agony and fear. Her own eyes burst into tears and she rested her head on Artemis senior's shoulder. Artemis senior himself tried to be calm and rational, a hard thing to do with your whole family falling to bits.

The doctor injected Artemis' arm with something and he instantly fell still. His eyes once wide and scared, closed peacefully and he sunk back onto the bed. Angeline let go of a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

The anaesthetic worked well, as soon Artemis was sleeping like nothing had happened. The doctor took out a thermometer and took his temperature. Shaking his head, he then took out a very complex piece of machinery.

Attaching two ends to Artemis' temples the Doctor explained that it measured the electricity coming from his brain to find out his state of mind. At the moment it was reasonably flat.

"A mind such as Artemis' will be working even when asleep." Doctor Smith pointed at the screen. "If it raises any higher than this point, Artemis is dreaming."

Doctor Smith took out another object and attached it to Artemis' arm. "This reads his pulse. If it raises any higher than here," he moved his finger to a point on the screen, "then he's having a nightmare of some kind." Doctor Smith moved his finger up a bit. "If it's higher than here, then he's awake."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, could you please leave me to my work for a while and I'll fill you in later. I shouldn't be long." Angeline and Artemis I solemnly left. Butler stayed and sat in the corner of the room, keeping a steady gaze on the read-outs of both screens.

"Eh-hem." Coughed Doctor Smith. "I need to be alone to study Artemis properly."

"I'm not leaving him." Butler said simply.

"I see you are worried. It is understandable under the circumstances." The Doctor frowned. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm his bodyguard." Butler stood and straightened to his full height, except for his head which had to be bent forward or he wouldn't fit. "And I'm not going anywhere." He announced stubbornly.

"I-I see, uh-" Doctor Smith stuttered, obviously getting the point. "Well, as long as you stay seated and don't distract me."

Meanwhile, downstairs Angeline and Artemis I played with the twins. Usually, Myles and Beckett would be all over them. Today however, they noted the tension in the atmosphere.

Beckett reached a chubby hand over towards Myles and took a red crayon from his box. Myles looked up from his drawing, startled.

"Beckett! That's mine!" Beckett ignored him and started colouring in his picture. "Beckett! I demand you give me that crayon, now!" Myles' vocabulary was quite advanced for a toddler. Many lessons with Artemis had most likely caused this.

"It's mine now." Beckett's language was much less complex. Artemis had given up on trying to teach Beckett things. Beckett was a proper kid. Something which Artemis had never been. Myles truly wanted to learn. He took Artemis' love for science and knowledge, which made the older brother very proud.

"No it's not! That came from _my _box! It's mine you big simpleton!" Myles made a grab for the crayon and missed.

"Beckett simpletoon!" Giggled Beckett.

"That's not a good thing, simpleton." Myles sniffed.  
"Simpletoon, simpletoon, simpletoon!" cried Beckett, joyously.

Myles made another lunge for the crayon. He missed again.

"Why you want wed anyways, simpletoon?" Beckett asked, snatching Myles sheet of paper. There were some numbers and calculations scribbled down.

"It's why _do_ you want_ the red_ _anyway_!" corrected Myles. "And I want it because it's mine!"

"Mine now! Finders keepers, that's what daddy says, isn't it Daddy?"

Both toddlers turned to look at their parents sat on the cream leather couch. They were holding hands, staring into space with sad expressions. Angeline seemed to be muttering to herself silently.

After a couple of seconds with no response, Beckett repeated louder, "IS'NT IT DADDY?" Both heads whipped round with surprised expressions. They looked at the boys playing on the carpet, their mouths opening and closing like fishes.

"Pardon?" Angeline asked. Myles sat back on his bum, picking up on the seriousness of the situation. He stayed quiet and watched his parents sadly, his little lips upturned and pressed tightly together.

Beckett didn't notice any change at all. He continued jauntily on, oblivious.

"You say that finders is keepers, doesn't you?"

"Uh, yes, I suppose." Beckett stuck his tongue out at Myles and continued his colouring. Myles kept trying to understand what was going on upstairs, watching his parents intently.

After a while with no luck, he opened his mouth to ask a question. Then he closed it. Angeline noticed this and realised Myles had stopped his equations. She picked him up so Myles sat on her knee.

"What's wrong Myles?" Myles pouted, thinking, then decided to tell her.

"Is Artemis really ill?" Beckett turned around, finally picking up on the anxiety in the room.

"Yes, he is." Angeline tried to smile reassuringly at both of them.

"I mean, is he really, really, really ill?" There was a pause.

"Yes. He is really, really, really ill." Myles' eyes were pricked with tears.

"We isn't going to loose him again, is we?" Beckett asked, also looking glum. Angeline and Artemis I looked at each other wide-eyed.

"No!" They both shook their heads wildly.

"Angeline, Artemis! The Doctor would like to speak with you." Butler called, his voice echoing through the house. Hand in hand, the couple headed for the stairs.


	2. Madness

Artemis was still laid on the bed, eyes shut, the readings on both screens were steady and slow. Butler was crouched in the chair, still watching them both for any unusual movement. The Doctor stood tall, waiting with his sheets of paper for the parents to arrive.

When they opened the door, they were only slightly relieved to find Artemis asleep still. They stood together, waiting.

"Well, if I am correct, Artemis has an unusual case of Cataclosmian Disease. This is something that is quite common, but Artemis' case is especially bad. The effects are sudden feelings of heat or cold rushing over them, nausea, blocked nose, sore throat, headache, pains and dizziness. Not too bad at all.

"It is cured by taking a certain medicine every day, twice a day, which I will issue a Doctor's note for you to fetch it. I advise lots of bed-rest and if possible, not too much complex thinking." The Doctor laughed at this. No-one else did. "I will come back in a weeks time to check on him. Don't worry, it's not likely you can catch it from where you stand but don't get too close to him."

Angeline was already beaming with relief. She hugged her husband tightly. He hugged her back, letting out a long breath of air.

"My work here, is done." The Doctor said. It was cheerily clichéd but no one noticed. They were all too happy to pay him any attention. Except for Butler.

Butler remained sceptic. The Doctor had left so many things unsaid. Why had it taken so long to diagnose if it was so common? Why was Artemis having these dreams? How had he switched eyes with Holly? Why was he sleeping so much? It wasn't normal. Of course, Butler wasn't about to ask the Doctor. He had better help on the way.

The Doctor, Angeline and Artemis left the room, to leave Butler staring at the screens Dr. Smith had left behind. He wasn't about to remind him about that, because instead Butler intended to keep watching them like he had for the past hour or so.

Until there was a tap at the window. Butler got up and peered out. There was no one there. Butler locked the door and came back to the window. He opened it, slightly.

"Holly?" A hand fizzled into sight, waving. Butler took this as a reply and opened the window wide. He stood back and said clearly,

"Come in Holly. You have my permission." Holly unshielded and curtseyed.

"Thank you, Butler." She spotted Artemis on the bed, wires attached to his head and arm. "And here I was thinking he had a cold." As if on cue, the line on the brain activity screen flew up, way above the point the Doctor marked as a dream

Holly froze. "Did he hear that? Even in his sleep? Creepy..." she muttered.

"No, he's dreaming." Butler watched the read-outs. The brain activity stayed high. The blood pressure bar was rising quickly.

Yet again, he started to twist and writhing on his bed, fear driving him to the brink of waking. Sweat was gathering, his eyes were twitching, his mouth moved silently and he tossed his head viciously sideways.

Several seconds later, both readings sky-rocketed and Artemis' eyes shot open. He sat bolt upright and stared straight ahead, not noticing Holly and Butler. Then his breathing calmed and he leant back against the headboard. He looked around and caught Holly's eye.

As his brain kicked into gear, he stopped shaking and opened his mouth to speak, then he looked away.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Butler asked tentatively. Artemis nodded silently. Walking towards him, Holly cocked her head sideways looking at him. Artemis suddenly burst into life, backing into the headboard as much as he could, twisting his head away.

"No, Holly, no!" he cried. She stopped, puzzled.

"What?" Moving back to where she was before, Artemis settled down again, strangely relaxed.

"Cataclosmian disease is contagious at short distances. That could be fatal for a fairy!" he explained. Butler's mouth dropped open and he looked utterly shocked.

"How did you know you had Cataclosmian disease? You were asleep!" Artemis frowned.

"I thought that was obvious!" His frown deepened. "If you didn't know what it was... then what were you worried about when I was worrying?" A slightly babbled line for Artemis. Probably his first ever.

"I was worried about why you were coughing and sleeping so much! What were you worried about?"

"The dreams! The screaming! The eye switching thing! I was sleeping to try and work them out!"

There was a silence. Then Holly burst into laughter.

"Looks like I came at the right time! So to sum thing up, Butler was generally worried about everything that was wrong with Artemis, yet Artemis knew the reason for most of these, thinking it was obvious. He was sleeping so much to try and work out the... dreams?" Artemis nodded causing Holly to continue. "And Butler then finds out why Artemis is ill, which Artemis worked out ages ago and thinks everything is laa de daa now. BUT, we still have to case about the dreams and eye switching thing to solve... Am I right?"

"Just about." Agreed Artemis. "That was quick thinking Holly. Genius must be contagious."

"Yeah, that's worrying." Holly joked.

Artemis twitched. His gaze snapped around the room with wide eyes. He flinched at something, raising his arms to shield himself.

"Mud-boy?" Holly frowned.

"Can you hear that? Where's it coming from?" Artemis kept sweeping his gaze around the room, scared of something invisible to everyone else.

"I can't hear anything!" Holly looked around, straining her ears to listen. "And my ears are more sensitive than yours!"

"I'm not going mad if that's what you think! There is something there!" Artemis yelped.

Butler and Holly felt their hearts sink with sorrow as they watched him bat his hands around thin air.

"Artemis. I think you need to get some rest." Holly said simply. Artemis stopped flinching and looked directly at her, his eyes cold and hard.

"If you wont believe me, then go on. GET OUT!" He shouted, pointing at the door.

"Artemis please! I just think you haven't had much rest..."

"I've had plenty of rest. Now, get out of my room! You obviously don't trust me."

Artemis kept his gaze steady on her eyes. Holly returned the gaze in a much less steely way, noticing how his blue eyes glittered and sparkled with the same cold and expressionless look that they had when they first met. Somehow the change of eye colour had shown a new beginning for Artemis. Now it had vanished and along with it Artemis' soft side that she loved so much.

Holly exited the room, shielding as she left the room. They was only a small haze where she had once been, that Artemis watched with no resent. Butler was still there, watching Artemis carefully.

"Are you sure that wasn't too harsh?" He asked. Artemis scowled at him too.

"So you're on _her_ side? Then you can get out too! And shut the window on the way out." Artemis added.

Butler did so. He slipped out of the room to meet Holly with a look of utter sadness on his broad features. He glanced back at Artemis as he shut the door. He had gone back to twitching and cowering from something in the corner.

Butler sighed. Leading Holly into the piano room, which had sound proof walls to avoid Artemis disturbing anyone whenever he felt the urge to play, he sat down and put his head in his hands. Holly left the door slightly ajar and unshielded next to him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, though she felt exactly the same way.

They talked for some time, discussing Artemis, the flu, the faeries and Foaly. They were just drawing to the casual conclusion that Foaly was definitely getting serious about Cabaline, when they heard a scream.

Butler was up and out in milliseconds. Holly followed, reactions reasonably slower, but still like lightning. Butler reached Artemis' door and barged into it, trying to get to him. After several attempts, his brain took hold and he realised it had been locked from the inside.

But what was a lock worth when Butler was in a hurry.

He collided with the steel, titanium locked, ultra-safe door and sent it flying off it's hinges. Butler stumbled after it, gun out, preparing to shoot any unwanted visitors inside.

But to Butler's dismay, the room was empty. He glanced around panicked, eyes like a rabbits caught in the head lights of a car. He leapt to the window and peered out frantically. There was nothing there.

"Artemis!" He screamed. "ARTEMIS!" There was a faint cough from the side of the bed. Butler spun round, finger on the trigger. When he saw Artemis, he dropped to his knees and crawled over to him.

Artemis was laying limp on the floor in an awkward position, his breathing ragged, his eyes barely open. He was trying to say something but could not force out the words. Butler checked his vital signs and felt his own heart speed up when he felt the pulse.

A slow, weak and irregular beat pumped his blood under Butlers fingers. It was so weak, that when Butler lifted Artemis onto his shoulder to take him to hospital, he completely collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

Holly was frozen to the spot, her hands to her mouth in shock.


	3. Down to Haven

"Butler-" Angeline froze. She spotted the jet black, messy hair swishing over closed eyes, the pale face even whiter than normal. "Artemis!" she cried running to the boy in Butler's sturdy arms. There was no response from the unconscious teen. "What happened?"

"He was on the floor, unconscious and his pulse is barely detectable." Butler rushed along the corridor, cursing the maze of Fowl Manor. "I'm taking him to hospital."

"Wait." Artemis the first's controlled voice stopped Butler. "There is a lot of traffic on the roads at this time. Calling an ambulance would be quicker." It was logical. Whereas the Bentley would be trapped in the congestion, an ambulance would be able to swerve through.

"Good point. I'll put him on the sofa then." Not waiting for an answer, Butler burst into the living room while Angeline sprinted for the phone. Myles and Beckett stopped playing and watched with wide eyes as Butler laid the teen onto the sofa.

"Artumis?" Myles whispered gently, shuffling over to his older brother. There was no reply. Beckett prodded Artemis gently in the ribs and waited. Nothing. Butler lifted the two boys with his arms and plonked them a few meters back.

"It's contagious at short distances." Butler said without emotion. "Stay back." The boys obediently nodded while still watching their brother. Holly wished she could comfort the twins as she watched from behind, willing them to stay strong for Artemis. She herself was trying to figure out whether this was a fairy or human disease… Or both. There were some fairy components involved, such as the eye switching thing, yet there was also the Cataclosmian disease. If it was a fairy illness then the doctor would not have been able to identify it.

Maybe Artemis had contracted both a fairy and a human virus at the same time just down to pure coincidence. And maybe his eyes returning blue was something completely different. She took out her fairy communicator immediately and phoned Foaly.

Artemis' eyes opened slowly. He still didn't move, staring blankly at the ceiling. For once, he hadn't woken screaming. Myles' eyes lit up and he stood up on his chubby legs to crawl over to Artemis. Butler was on the phone in the kitchen, arguing with the doctor and Holly had left to meet Foaly. Myles took Artemis' larger hand in his and whispered into Artemis' ear.

"Wake up sleepy." Artemis turned his head slowly to look down at Myles. He smiled weakly.

"Myles. Beckett." Artemis murmured back. His eyes softened and closed again. Beckett stumbled over and tugged at his shirt.

"Don't sleep!" He begged. Myles hushed him but Artemis opened his eyes.

"I'm not… I'm just resting my eyes for a while…" The genius shut his eyes again while Beckett rested his head against Artemis' arm. Myles took two tiny fingers and pressed them against Artemis' wrist, feeling intently. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and Myles raced clumsily for the door, tripping onto his knees. He used his fingers to prise the door open and started calling Butler's name.

"Butler! Artumis is ill! Butler!" Butler heard the cries and dashed into the living room. He picked up Myles and looked him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Artumis!" Tears streamed down Myles cheeks. "Myles felt Artumis' pulse!" He sobbed. Butler's eyes widened and he dashed to Artemis' side where Beckett looked stunned. Butler took two fingers and felt for the genius' pulse. For a sickening moment, Butler didn't feel anything. Then, he felt a tiny pulse. And then again. It was weak, but there. Cursing with relief under his breath, Butler put Myles down and ruffled his hair.

"It's there." He muttered. "Here, feel." Butler took Myles' hand gently and placed it on Artemis'. Myles' eyebrows furrowed with concentration, until he felt the same thing Butler did and looked up at the body guard with joy.

"Artumis is fine!" He beamed. "Brother will be good!"

"For now." Butler said. "For now, Artemis is fine."

"Wut you mean, for now?" Beckett's face contorted with confusion. "What Butler mean by that?"

"Artemis needs you boys to pray for him to get better." Butler said, resting a giant palm on each other boy's head, looking them directly into the eyes. "Artemis will take a while to recover, so in the meantime, you will do everything you can for him, right?" They both nodded frantically.

"Anything!" They said in unison.

"Good boys." Butler nodded, standing when he heard the sound of the ambulance responder coming up the driveway.

Artemis Fowl senior was already outside and lead the man to Artemis' side. Butler ushered the boys away into their rooms upstairs and promised to inform them of Artemis' condition afterwards. Again, the man performed tests and checked Artemis' pulse. Butler talked to him about the disease diagnosed to Artemis and explained the situation. Butler noticed how he had taken the defibrillators out of the bag and left them at his feet just in case. The man's puzzled expression said it all. He finally stood up and addressed the three adults stood patiently around, watching.

"I know what the doctor said is true just by examining him slightly. Yet, I don't understand why his condition is so dangerous. Rest and lots of fluids should be able to clear it up in a few days just like the common cold… I honestly am sorry, but I cannot help. You will have to wait for the ambulance to get here." Then he paused. "At least I could ask a few questions… Would that be okay?"

"Of course!" Angeline nodded.

"Does this child have any asthma or condition that may affect his condition?" All three shook their heads. "There has been no previous situation like this one?" Again, they shook their heads. "So he's perfectly fine?"

"Artemis has never suffered more than a light fever. I don't understand what might have caused this." Artemis senior stated. Angeline nodded.

The paramedic sighed. "I'm at a loss of what to do about this."

Butler guiltily thought about Artemis' magical dealings and adventures, wondering if they might be partly to blame. He caught a shimmer out of the corner of his eye and knew Holly was there. A hand rested onto his shoulder, the person's body still invisible. He casually touched it and then dropped his hand to his side again to show her he understood.

Then, as they all watched, Artemis' head turned and his lips mumbled something. "Holly… Opal is…" Everyone's attention turned to the boy. He was apparently sleep-talking. "Opal is… back…" Then, his lips closed and his breathing fell steady again. Butler's eyes widened. Was that a dream, or was it true? Had Artemis come into contact with Opal just before he passed out? Was that why he was on the floor?

Butler knew those same questions were flying around Holly's brain. Angeline frowned and the responder commented something about him dreaming. The sound of the ambulance pulling up the drive to Fowl manor grew then stopped as it cut the engine. Angeline let them inside to Artemis and they carried his limp body onto a stretcher while the responder explained what he knew- Which turned out to be very little. As the ambulance pulled away and Butler got into the Bentley ready to drive off after it, Angeline felt tears stream down her face. She quickly brushed them aside.

"Butler. Can you stay with the twins?" She asked, calmly. Butler's face turned shocked. The thought of leaving his charge was unbearable. But then he thought about Holly waiting for him and Foaly too. He also knew that the twins could not come to the hospital so someone had to care for them; Looking at Angeline's stone expression, that wasn't going to be her.

Butler nodded quietly and got out of the car. Artemis senior got into the driver's seat with Angeline dashing into the back.

"Thank you, Butler. We owe you one." Angeline smiled, warily.

"We'll keep in contact." Artemis I said without looking round. And with that, the car pulled away.

Butler went back into the house, leaving the door open for Holly. Holly unshielded and shut it behind her. At the same time, Foaly unshielded with a solemn expression.

"There's good news, and then there's bad news." Foaly cut to the chase.

"Go on. Let's hear them both." Butler showed them into the living room. Foaly decided to stay standing as he delivered his theories.

"Okay good news first. I have a bit of a theory concerning the eye switching situation." Butler nodded. "Bad news, I have no idea what is wrong with Artemis. I'd have to do a few tests of my own, which means he'd have to come back to Haven with us. Even then, there are no guarantees."

There was a silence. Holly decided to break it. "Go on then, tell us your theory." Foaly nodded.

"Okay. I kind of saw this coming, and I assume Artemis may have come up with his own theory related to this too. All cells have exactly the same data in the nucleus. When you switched eyes, new data was inserted into you bodies, meaning one of two things could happen.

"One, your body could accept the new data which may cause more variations in DNA throughout the body as it spreads, which could lead to both of your eyes eventually taking the same colour. Or two, it denies the DNA and attempts to reconstruct over the new DNA, leading to your eyes reverting back to their original state.

"Of course, the cells cannot reconstruct without magic. Artemis has in the past, stolen some magic, and Holly is a fairy. They both have magic somewhere in their systems. The magic allows cells to reconstruct over the unknown cells, allowing your eyes to return to their original colours!"

Strangely, both Holly and Butler had managed to more or less grasp the theory. They nodded slowly, their brain over loaded with scientific jargon.

"So, this is normal and will result in no after effects?"

"Normal? Yes. If you can consider time travel a normal thing. Nothing like this has ever happened before but I guess this was to be expected. So I guess it is normal, in a way. He might suffer minor headaches and a slight weakness in his immune system but other than that he should be relatively normal."

"So it doesn't explain why he keeps fainting." Holly mused.

"Artemis said he was sleeping more to figure out the dreams… I don't think that's right." Butler said sadly. "It's not that he's falling asleep on purpose, it's because he keeps fainting and losing consciousness. Plus, the dreams scared him so much that I don't think he'd purposefully try and go through it again." Foaly nodded in agreement.

"He was probably lying to stop you worrying." Foaly said seriously. "Which means…"

"Which means Artemis is afraid." Holly finished. "Artemis is scared because he doesn't know what is wrong either."

"Exactly." Foaly said.

"Well that's reassuring." Butler muttered sarcastically. "I don't like it when Artemis knows too much, but not knowing anything at all is terrifying."

"Agreed." Foaly bobbed. "However, I think I do have a tiny theory on his condition." Butler's eyes widened with apprehension. He showed he was ready for Foaly to continue with a small nod. Foaly did so. "Well, I think it is more than one illness hitting him at once. You remember I said that his immune system may be weakened? Well, that gave a chance for a virus to get in. Probably, the human cataclosmian disease, as mentioned. Then afterwards, a mental illness which caused the dreams and Artemis' sudden unstable condition hit in from Artemis' stress and lack of sleep etc." Butler gulped, remembering Artemis screaming at him to 'get out'. He figured Holly must have informed Foaly of this…

"Then!" Foaly emphasized, sensing Butler's lack of attention at this point. "Another factor, which even _I_ haven't concluded yet, has driven Artemis to the point he is at now- Low pulse, ragged breathing, constantly knocked out." Foaly stopped to take a breath. "Does this all make sense to you?"

"First of all we noticed Artemis had what we thought was a cold." Butler recalled. "Then, he started having the dreams and waking up screaming. After that he had that… that moment…" Butler trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"Just say he cracked." Foaly shrugged. Holly shot him a death glare and he shut up. Butler continued.

"After that, something happened. The window, which we closed, was open. The door was locked. Artemis had called out to us and was on the floor, barely breathing. I don't know what happened, but it all fits in with your theory." Holly grimaced.

"Unfortunately, I'm a genius." Foaly shook his head.

"What about what Artemis said when he was unconscious?" Holly asked, scared of the answer. "About Opal?"

"Opal's schemes are a lot more 'world-domination' or 'endless-torture-to-Holly-Short' based." Foaly shrugged. "If it was Opal, we'll find out soon enough."

Butler's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and read the screen. _Artemis Fowl Senior_ was scrawled across it. Nervously, Butler answered.

"Hello, sir." Butler answered.

"Skip the formalities. We need a professional doctor to analyse Artemis. Not these idiots. I thought you might have some contacts we could use."

"Yes sir. I have one ready and waiting to pick him up. I've explained the situation and they said they'll do it for free. Artemis helped out their company in the past, so they owe him one."

"Great. How good are they?" Butler looked at Foaly.

"The best."

"Well, get them over here now."

"Yes sir. But one thing."

"What?"

"They have a lot of money on their heads so would prefer not to be seen. Only myself and Artemis can see their faces. If you can get Artemis into the Bentley, I'll drive him to a meeting point and we'll make the transfer there."

"Whatever it takes, Butler. Do what you must."

"Yes sir. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Butler hung up. "We're moving out as soon as the Nanny gets here. She should be here within ten minutes if I call her now, since she lives not too far away. Then, we're heading to the hospital in the Bentley and from there we'll get Artemis down to Tara."

Holly nodded. "Righty o'. I'll just clear it with Police Plaza. It should be okay, since it might be an unknown fairy disease we're solving."

Ten minutes later and Butler was ready to go. He sat in the Bentley, Holly in the front seat and Foaly in the shuttle that had been parked onto the Fowl's garden. They had arranged a meeting place with the shuttle and came up with a plan of action with Artemis. "All set." Holly nodded. Butler needed no encouragement, roaring the engines into life before speeding off towards the Hospital.

_Hold on, Artemis._ Butler begged. _We need you!_

"News is that Fowl is ill." Mulch Diggums commented to Trouble.

"What?" Trouble frowned. "Please Mulch, I've got paperwork to do and if I'm honest, I don't care about Artemis Fowl."

"I'm not talking about a small cold here, Trubs!" Mulch tutted. "Apparently, his life is on the edge." Trouble's ears noticeably twitched. There was a pause.

"Go on. Tell me." Trouble demanded eventually.

"Well, this is only what I've heard." Mulch started, "But according to my sources, Holly and Foaly have had to go up top to try and figure out what's up. And apparently, they're bringing the mud-boy back to Haven as we speak!"

"WHAT?" Trouble yelled, outraged. "That human's affairs have nothing to do with Haven! Where's my communicator?" Storming out of the room to his office, Trouble dialled Holly's number, punching each button with frustration. After a few rings, Holly picked up.

"Look, Trouble, this isn't the-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SHORT?" Trouble screamed down the tiny microphone. On the other side, Holly winced. "Human affairs have NOTHING to do with us!"

"Well actually,"

"Get back down here, RIGHT NOW!"

"I am, sir-"

"NOT with Fowl!"

"But,"

"I don't care! He can die for all I give a troll's backside!" Silence came over the line. Trouble chewed his lip, knowing he'd just stepped over the line.

"I'm coming to Haven. With Artemis. It has been cleared with Police Plaza. What you think of this matter has no influence any more. It will be a clear crime if you try to stop Police business, _Trouble_." Holly spat out the name like it was poison.

"Look, Holly, I just don't want you getting involved with Fowl again! He's dangerous!"

"This is purely police business for the sake of defending our population from a possible unknown fairy disease. My life means nothing in this case."

"Holly!" Trouble shouted, surprised. "Your life means _everything! _Don't say that-"

"Good bye." Holly hung up. Butler looked into the mirror to see her fuming silently.

"Trouble?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. Just step on it, will you?" Butler did so.

_I'm lying on a hard, cold floor. If I move my right fingertips, I can feel a sharp, metal blade just out of reach. If I open my eyes, I still see nothing. My left hand is resting in a pool of thick liquid. Like water, but slightly more viscous. When I breathe in, my chest aches. When I breathe out, I feel substantial relief as relaxation floods in. I don't want to breathe in. It hurts too much. Why don't I just stay how I am, relaxed and calm? _

_I breathe in again, the pain stronger now. But the next time I let out the air from my lips, I feel numb. I feel cold. It isn't a bad feeling, just… strange. I decide not to breathe in. It wasn't worth the pain. My fingertips began to tingle, and when I lifted my left hand from the liquid, it felt sticky. Suddenly, my energy was sucked out of me and I dropped my hand back down, let my eyes close, let the calmness flood inside me. Then, I realised what the liquid was._

_Blood._

_I'm dying._

_The last thought that crossed my mind…_

_Why?..._


	4. Cobalt Blue and Crimson Red

Once Artemis senior had managed to get Artemis out of hospital, wheeling the frail teen along on top of a trolley/stretcher type object towards the slick, cat-like Bentley purring in the car park, Butler came out of the car, lifting Artemis up into his arms.

"Everything is going smoothly, sir." Butler assured. "I'll keep in contact as much as possible." Artemis senior nodded, just as Angeline walked up, linking her arm with his. "Don't worry. I trust these guys with my life." For Artemis senior, Butler's trust was enough.

"Okay. Take care of him, Butler." Butler nodded and lowered Artemis carefully across the back seats. Artemis' body was cold. Butler hoped against hope that the fairies could bring the teen back to normal. If not…

Butler clambered into the front seat and started up the engines. He wound down the window to wave at Artemis' parents as the car pulled away. Out of the rear view mirror, Butler caught Angeline's eyes… Tired, sad but with a spark of hope. The same colour eyes as Artemis'. Both of their eyes reminded Butler of the cobalt blue necklace Artemis had purchased Angeline for her birthday when he was 5. He casually noticed that she was wearing it now, clutching the deep blue heart as the car turned the corner and was finally out of sight.

"I'll see if I can heal him just enough to wake him up. I don't know if it will work but the sparks won't target the actual problem so if it doesn't, nothing bad will happen. It'll be like a reverse drug."

Holly unshielded next to Artemis in the back seat. She cracked her neck and then whispered, "Heal". Blue sparks flew out of her finger tips in a stream of magic. They targeted Artemis' chest and forehead. After a few seconds, the sparks faded and Artemis' eyes opened.

"Artemis." Smiled Holly, "Welcome back." Butler sighed with relief.

"H-Holly?.." Artemis mumbled, obviously still dazed.

"You're in the Bentley. We're taking you down to Haven." Holly explained. Artemis nodded and said nothing, his eyes still glazed over. "What happened when we went out of the room?" Holly asked after a few seconds. Artemis frowned.

"I don't… remember…"

"When you were in your room and we found you on the floor?" She pressed.

"I don't know…" He said again. Holly chewed her lip. She spotted a mark on his left wrist. Lifting it gently to peer at it, she saw it was a tiny needle prick. The skin around it was slightly red and swollen.

"When did you have an injection?" She asked. Butler answered for her.

"The doctor gave him one in his right arm."

"His right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Holly. Now what's wrong?"

"If he had an injection in his right arm… then why is there one in his left wrist?" Butler narrowed his eyes. Driving while reaching one hand for his phone, he called Artemis Fowl senior. Two minutes later, he put the phone down, his expression colder than before.

"Artemis' father says he had no injections at the hospital. He's positive. He said he didn't leave Artemis' side for a second."

"I see…" Holly whispered, though in actual fact, she didn't. She glanced at Artemis. His eyes were still open but he seemed to be slowly slipping into sleep again. "Stay awake, Arty." Holly murmured. Artemis blinked and nodded. "This could mean that someone broke in that time and injected him with some virus which caused his condition to spiral downwards very quickly."

Butler scowled, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "I left him. I left his side and now _this_." He spat.

"It'd have to be someone smart to get past Fowl security." Holly mused.

"What? You mean someone like Opal?" Butler asked.

"No." Holly shook her head. "If it were Opal, the operation would have been much cleaner. We wouldn't have known she had even been in there and we definitely wouldn't be able to find this mark."

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing." Butler bit his lip. "At least with Opal we'd have a better shot at predicting her moves."

"But with Opal it can turn nasty _very_ quickly." Holly added. Artemis' eyes were slowly shutting again, so Holly prodded him until his eyes opened. He looked at her blankly and opened his mouth to speak.

"You can't completely take out the possibility of it being Opal." He whispered. Coughing gently, he continued. "Opal… could have… wanted us to think this…" Artemis' breath was getting quicker and harder. "Or… S-she might have… got someone else to… do it…"

"So you remember you got injected?" Holly asked hopefully.

"I remember nothing." Artemis stopped and breathed in and out before speaking again. "But it seems somewhat… logical… to me."

"Shuushh…" Holly stroked Artemis' hair. "Don't speak any more." Artemis nodded slightly and his head sluggishly dropped backwards and his bangs flipped into his closed eyes.

"Damn whoever did this." Holly growled under her breath. "I hope they rot in prison for this."

"We'll be at the shuttle in five minutes." Butler commented, trying to change the subject.

"Good. Foaly might be able to figure more out than us."

"It was always a good thing to have two geniuses though, no matter how much they argued."

"Agreed. Artemis would have this figured out in no time."

"Glad to know… You have so much faith… in me." Artemis murmured. Holly jumped and realised that the mud boy was still awake.

"That was sneaky." Holly commented. "You _wanted _us to think you were asleep again, right?"

"No." Artemis' eyes were still shut. "I can't actually… open my eyes…" Holly was taken a-back.

"Seriously?"

"No. I'm lying." Artemis said.

"Good to know that good old sarcasm still exists." Holly rolled her eyes. "So tell us. Why can't you open your eyes?" Artemis opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again.

"Lack of energy, I guess." Butler frowned and glanced round at Artemis.

"Don't lie to us, Artemis." He said, softly. "We need to know the truth." Artemis frowned. He said nothing.

"Artemis." Holly demanded. "Tell us." Artemis gave in after a few seconds.

"I wasn't lying… I can't move."

Holly gaped. "Why? What's wrong?" Artemis suddenly winced; his arm snapped from Holly's hand and grasped his stomach. Still in shock from the sudden movement, Holly stared at Artemis. He was suddenly tense and shaking, teeth gritted with his fingertips grasping at his skin. "Artemis?" Holly frowned. "Are you okay?"

Artemis didn't answer, bursting into a fit of violent coughing. Holly instinctively put a hand to his, but Artemis smacked it away. A trickle of blood coursed its way from his lips towards his chin. Holly immediately attempted to heal him. Gradually, Artemis stopped coughing and began to relax. The blood stopped flowing and the boy entered a sleeping state as the sparks faded.

Breathing out with relief, Holly turned to Butler. "Things just keep getting worse."

"Trouble, won't you just stand still for a second? You're making me dizzy!" Mulch complained. Trouble stopped pacing about and growled at Mulch.

"Why are you still here anyway?"

"Well since pony boy's gone up top and I ain't allowed up there, I got bored."

"Then find something better to do!"

"Nothings better than to watch you panicking over your girlfriend," sniggered Mulch. Trouble blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Well, she doesn't like you, but you like her. So I guess not."

"I don't like her!"

"Then stop pacing up and down like a centaur with its ass on fire!"

"I'll call her." Trouble announced, ignoring the dwarf. Mulch sighed and decided to quit teasing him for now. "Holly!" Trouble called down the phone as soon as she picked up.

"It's major Short. Please try to stay professional."

"Holly, please-" Trouble stopped when he heard a commotion on the other side of the line. It sounded like someone coughing viciously.

"Artemis!" The sound of Holly's panicked voice spiralled down the line. Trouble listened intently up until the very second when the coughing stopped. "He's getting worse!" Holly was saying to somebody. "My god he's getting worse!" She was scared. Every syllable echoed the fear she felt. Trouble felt sick just listening to it. "Butler! Go faster! Go faster or he'll never make it!" Trouble could listen no more. He was pale, almost as white as the mud boy himself. Shock was written on his features. He hung up and sat down in his chair, head in his hands.

Mulch couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What is it? What's up?" Trouble shook his head and said,

"The mud-boy… He's seriously ill."

"I told you that already,"

"No. I mean, I think he's going to die." Mulch shut up. His mouth gaped in shock. The thought of the mud boy actually _dying _had never occurred to him. It hadn't to any of them. Flashing images of the mud boy's adventures scrolled through his mind. The remembered the manor, the goblins, the c-cube and Opal Koboi... Everything they had been through. Sure, Artemis' life had been in danger many times, but after a while it became so normal that everyone forgot the reality that one day they would each die.

"The mud boy… You gotta be kidding me?" Trouble shook his head.

"I'm serious. What I heard then…. Well it didn't sound good."

"Artemis…" Mulch shook his head. "It doesn't seem real."

"I know." Trouble agreed. "I hate that guy but… He doesn't deserve this."

"Holly!" coughed Artemis. Holly's heads shot round. They were inside the moving shuttle heading for Tara. He struggled to sit up on the stretched/bed, surrounded by elfin medics.

"Stay down mud boy." Foaly commanded. "Your organs are all messed up. You move now, you die."

"Artemis!" Holly cried, rushing to his side. "Stay with us!"

"Holly, I-" Artemis started but couldn't continue. The pain in his stomach overwhelmed him, sweat forming on his pale skin as he tore at his insides with rigid fingers. The medics held his legs down as he started to thrash in pain. Small yells of agony escaped his lips. Holly gasped and called out to him.

"Artemis! ARTEMIS!" He was writhing, his face contorted in pain, tiny specks of blood splattering the pillow as he tried to hold in his cries. Tears welled up in Holly's eyes as she watched him struggle. "DO SOMETHING!" She yelled to Foaly as the water flowed down her cheeks. "Please!" Foaly galloped over to the worktop and started flinging open draws, looking for the right one. Eventually, he found the one with the correct drug and demanded one of the medics carry out the injection.

One man stepped forward, prepared the needle and slowly pushed it into Artemis' arm. For a second, Artemis froze, his eyes wide open. Then, he dropped down onto the white sheets, his head lolling forward, arms dangling off the side. Holly dropped to her knees and burst out into tears. One of the female medics tried to comfort her while Butler sat with his head in his hands in the corner. Foaly was gasping, trying to calm down. The pressure was mounting. He pounded his fingers across the keyboard and called the demon warlock, No. 1.

"Greetings! Welcome! Hell-…" As the demon's face flashed up onto the screen, he stopped his welcome when he spotted the scene. "Oh dear."

"Number one." Foaly said, exasperated. "We need you."

"I can see that." He nodded, as if what he saw explained everything. He looked around at Holly crying on the floor, and then Butler crouched in a corner. Finally, he saw Artemis' pale face, perfectly in contrast with his jet black hair hanging loosely in his face. The blood on the pillow around his head and the limp, lifeless body sprawled across the sheets.

"Oh dear." He repeated. Pulling herself together and wiping the tears away, Holly turned to No.1.

"How quickly can you get to Police Plaza? Qwan too."

"Twenty minutes max. I'm guessing this is serious. Severe. Grim. Sombre."

"We don't know the whole story, but we'll fill you in as much as possible."

"How long until you're at Police Plaza?" Number one asked.

"About forty five minutes."

"That's forty five minutes too long." commented Foaly.

"Fill me in now then and I'll prepare the right stuff for when you get there." Holly did so. Number one didn't speak. Occasionally, Foaly interrupted with some scientific knowledge that no one would probably understand, but mostly, the story was told undisturbed. In the background, Artemis' quiet breathing continued.

At the end of the story, Number one nodded solemnly and cut the link. Everyone sat in their own worlds of thought until Artemis snapped them awake again. He was muttering in his sleep. The tension rose in the air as they expected him to start writhing again. Then slowly, it dropped again as the murmurs stayed inaudible and calm.

"Out of all our adventures and epidemics, this is the worst." Holly grumbled.

_Lying on what seems like an operating table, the cold steel under me like a sheet of ice. I felt the metal restrains on my arms and legs, pinning me to the flat surface. Opening my eyes, though I could hardly see a thing, I spotted three figures leaning over me. One, a female with cascading black locks, took out a sharp, pointed knife and shuffled closer. Realising she was about to use it on me, I called out to her to stop. Ignoring my pleas and bending ever closer towards my stomach, I felt the icy, dull blade slip into my skin with a sickening 'slick'._

_The pain took a second to register._

_All of a sudden I was screaming. She dragged the blade across my body, letting it slice slowly, agonisingly, with crimson blood oozing out and sweat building up on my forehead. I tried to move my arms, but the restraints pinned them down like weights. A thousand needles seemed to prick my body and a million daggers cut into me again and again. My sight had gone. I could no longer see the woman's eerie grin, or her two henchmen's smirk peering down on me like pairs of lasers. Just black._

_The torture seemed to last hours- Again and again, slicing me into pieces, shredding me to ribbons. Finally, with a malicious laugh, the woman thrust her arm inside me. I gasped. My mouth opened as a scream was unable to escape my lips._

"_Just kill me!" I cried out as she pulled out a hand from my stomach with a nauseating suck. "Just kill me! I don't want to live!" Then, everything stopped._

Writhing again, doubled over and clawing at his stomach, Artemis was screaming in pain. The medics were trying to hold him down unsuccessfully; Holly was by his side, calling his name. He gasped, shock and agony mingled with the sound, then again he cried out in suffering.

"Just kill me!" Holly froze. The temperature in the room rocketed downwards. "Just kill me!" Artemis repeated, pain twisting his face, sweat dripping off him like rain water. "I don't want to live!"

Nobody moved. Astonishment. Shock. Fear. Pain. They hung in the atmosphere, suffocating, drowning, torturing. Artemis stopped writhing, gasping for breath as he opened his sapphire eyes. He moaned slightly as the pain faded, pushing himself upright on the bed so he was leant against the head board. His breathing regulated. Wiping the sweat with his shirt sleeve and completely depending on the headboard for support, Artemis gradually looked around the room.

"H-Holly?" He panted, meeting her eyes with his exhausted ones. He attempted to twist his head to get a better look as he spotted the tears streaming down her cheeks. Frowning faintly, squinting to try and clear his double vision, he was surprised to find that the tears didn't seem to be a figment of his deluded imagination. "Are you… crying?" He whispered.

"Artemis," Her lip quivered. She took a step towards him then collapsed beside him, her hands clutching the material. Holly's shoulders shook with silent sobs as Artemis watched her, surprised.

"What's wrong?" Taking her tanned hands in his bleached ones, he attempted to squeeze her fingers comfortingly, but only managed a small twitch. Her hazel eyes gazed into his glazed blue irises. She stood onto her knees and pushed herself up, removing her hands from his and instead, flung them gently around his neck. Laying one hand on her back, Artemis repeated the question tentatively. "What's wrong, Holly?"

"You idiot." Holly muttered back. "How could a genius like you get like this?" Artemis smiled gently, looking around over her shoulder at the other people in the room. Butler looked like he didn't know what to do, dithering on the spot, his fingers itching for his gun like it was a comfort toy. Foaly was furiously typing on his keyboard, occasionally looking over at Artemis to check on him. When he met the teenagers' eyes, he smiled slightly. Artemis attempted a smile back. When Holly pulled away, Artemis tried to flash a reassuring smile in her direction. Though his vision was blurring again, he could have sworn she smiled back.

"So." He murmured. "Any new developments?" Butler laughed.

"Typical Artemis." Foaly shook his head. "We're about 20 minutes from Police Plaza in a medical shuttle and that's all we know."

"Number one is waiting for you there." added Holly.

"And probably Trouble too." winced Artemis.

"Don't worry." Holly muttered darkly. "He won't cause any concern." Artemis felt a tinge of sympathy for Trouble at that moment. Just a bit. But it soon evaporated.

At that moment, Butler's phone rang. Butler took it out of his pocket and answered instantly. "Juliet."

"Dom!" Juliet said cheerily. "What's up big brother?"

"Juliet," Butler sighed. "Do you ever read your messages?"

"What? Hang on a minute, I'll call you back." Two minutes later, his phone vibrated into life.

"Juli-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TEXTING ME SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Juliet yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ARTEMIS?"

"Calm down, I-"

"Where are you?"

"Going to Haven but-"

"I'll wait at Tara. I want a shuttle to take me to Artemis, right NOW." Juliet demanded.

"But-"

"What do you think you're doing, texting me something like that without explaining anything? What do you mean 'Artemis is in hospital' and then 'Get back here, it's serious'." She performed a bad impression of Butler's deep voice before huffily hanging up.

"Damn. You're in trouble." Holly commented.

**AN: Damn look at that for a quick update ;) I've literally been tying away all day :D Be grateful :D hehe just got back into the story and I hope you're all enjoying it :) The next update might not be so soon because I've got a reaaallyy busy week ahead of me where most likely the laptop will be absent from my lap for once. **

**Thoughts?**

**Anything you want to happen?**

**Any characters you want to see?  
This is only the beginning, so get reviewing! :D**


	5. Trapped

"I'm afraid we don't have time to stop for Juliet." Foaly grimaced. Butler understood. "We're going straight down to Haven. Tara is behind us already. Holly will not be allowed another surface pass so you either go with LEP escorts or not at all."

"The escorts. I don't think Juliet will listen to any other excuses."

"We'll sort that out when Artemis is stable. In the mean time you can call her to tell her you'll be about two hours. I'll try and organise some sort of shuttle for you if I can…" Foaly frowned. "As well as that… What about Artemis? I thought a bodyguard was never meant to leave his charge's side?" Butler winced. He had already thought of this. He was already regretting having to leave.

"Can't the escort pick Juliet up?"

"The escort would have to know Juliet and be able to verify it is her. Otherwise we could be bringing Opal Koboi in disguise and not know it."

"I feared as much." Butler nodded. "But I trust him in your care. I also know that I probably won't be allowed in his room anyway so whichever way I will still have to leave him."

"Right. But ten minutes or ten thousand miles away?" Foaly again read Butler's mind.

"… Okay. The real reason then." Butler sighed. Foaly grinned, knowing he'd sussed the manservant out. "One. For the last few weeks a gang of lads have been on Juliet's tail. She beat up their leader when he tried to get a snog from her. If that's not enough, she then made off with his bike, worth about £2,000… Two. Someone is after Artemis too, I'm sure of it. They injected him with something which has made him like this. I'm getting old and as much as I hate to bring her into this, Juliet is probably more capable physically to deal with enemies than I am. Plus the experience might mature her a little more so she stops being so reckless."

"I figured as much." Foaly nodded. "I'll sort out a shuttle and escort now after I get clearance from HQ."

Turning back to his computer, Foaly went into his own world of thought while Butler looked over at Artemis' bed. Once again, Artemis had dozed off into sleep, but this time, Holly was knelt beside him, her head resting on the stretcher; eyes closed. Butler smiled slightly. He watched her deep, rhythmical breathing, perfectly in sync with Artemis'…

_I stand alone, my feet in a river of crimson; the liquid reaches my knees, staining the material with red. Glass walls surrounding me, translucent so the outside world is blurred. I seem to be in a box. A glass chamber filled with blood. Eventually, I notice the water is creeping further up my legs. It reaches the top of my thighs and I start to panic. A way out. I need a way out._

_The glass is solid, thick and complete. There is no gap, door or crack. I have no weapons to smash through it. I am alone. Then there came footsteps. Fast and coming closer. A face appears at the glass, desperate and familiar. It was Holly. She pounded at the glass, the liquid surpassing my stomach and still rising._

"_Artemis!" She screamed, scraping frantically at the wall. I called back to her but she didn't seem to hear. Tears flowed down her rosy cheeks, dripping from her chin onto the floor. I placed my palms on the other side to hers so the only thing that separated us was the glass. Holly said something to me. I couldn't understand it because the glass muffled the words, but a second later she drew away from me and ran off._

"_Holly!" I yelled in surprise. "HOLLY!" I was screaming. She was leaving me. In the back of my mind, I knew she was going to get help, yet the panic inside of me swelled so for once common sense threw my thoughts into turmoil. The liquid reached my ribs as the slim figure of Holly faded away. Banging on the glass over and over, I felt it crawl up my skin. My suit was stained red. The blood spilled up to my chest. Spotting the place where the blood was flowing in from, I took off my jacket. A plan was forming in my mind. _

"_18% chance of this working… I don't like my chances." I murmured. Still, the blood was at my neck so I took the chance and removed my jacket. Screwing it tight into a ball, I took a deep breath and dived for the bottom. In the corner of the box was a large hole where more sickening fluid seeped in. Bubbles of air escaped my lips and tumbled towards the surface. Though I could hardly see, I managed to clog my jacket into the hole and hold it there. For a few seconds, it worked. _

_Then, I was flung back as a jolt of electricity charged through the hole into my hands and jacket. I let out a scream that was muffled by the thick liquid. The jacket splintered into pieces and my whole body ached. I felt weak. Struggling to keep my eyes open as I floated in the liquid, a figure came back to the glass. I knew it was Holly. And I knew she was alone. I knew I was going to die._

_I couldn't get to the surface. My lungs ached for air. Looking up at the rippling surface as light danced across its shimmering waves, my lungs felt like they were on fire. The flames clawed at them and chocked me, scraping along the tissue. One breath. I just need one breath. I just need that little bit of air to live. Just one breath… It never came. My vision blurred, before collapsing into darkness as I gave in to the silence that suffocated, smothered and stifled me. I succumbed to the agony of living, instead residing into the peaceful escape of death…_

"_ARTEMIS!" I hear again…_

…

_I sprinted back to the glass, my tanned fingertips reaching for Artemis until I crashed into the surface, screaming his name. He was at the bottom, trying to stop the flow of liquid with his jacket. Even I knew it wouldn't work. Still, I hoped. Watching intently; my breath fogged the glass as he edged closer. Suddenly, a jolt of energy flooded into the liquid, his eyes shot wide open and he looked startled for a second, before his whole body fell limp._

"_ARTEMIS!" He floated at the bottom, back arched, arms flailing. His eyes began to close slowly. "ARTEMIS!" I screamed louder, frantically pounding the glass with tears streaming down my cheeks. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!" My voice cracked. "Artemis!" I sobbed. "Artemis… Don't leave me!" I collapsed into a heap on the floor, still staring at the pale boy floating eerily, his shirt once white, now a crimson red. "Don't leave!..." crying, sobbing, begging. Don't leave. Don't go. Don't die… I need you. _

"_I NEED YOU!" I shrieked again. His eyes were now closed, lips slightly parted as bubbles tumbled from his mouth. The last horrific sphere signifying his existence popped at the surface. Nothing. No breath. No more breath. No more Artemis._

"_!"_

**Holly's POV**

I awoke to all eyes staring at me. Even Artemis'. The shock of the dream was still in my system. I still felt as if someone was stabbing my heart over and over, taking it in icy hands and tearing it agonisingly into a million shreds. I looked up wearily into Artemis' eyes, the realisation of his existence dawned on me and I barely refrained from kissing him in my delight. Those familiar, cool eyes stared inside of me like my irises were the doors to my soul and only he had the key. I felt stunned for many moments, unable to look away from his eyes. He was hypnotising me. He held my gaze steadily. I leant forward…

"Earth to Captain Short." I jolted in shock. Reality dawned on me and I span round. Foaly was tapping his hoof, a look of bemusement on his long face, mocking me with his smirk. He put on a girly voice and said, "Oh Artemis! Don't go! I need you!" My face turned bright red.  
"I uh…"

"Artemis! Oh Artemis!" Foaly continued as my fists clenched.

"SHUT IT!" I snapped. It came out harsher than I expected. "This is no time for mocking each other! Yes, I'm TERRIFIED of losing him! Aren't you too?" Foaly was taken-aback. "He can't go! He can't die!" Reliving the pain of the nightmare; I couldn't bare it. "Artemis!" I welled up, my voice cracking again. "You can't…" Just as the tears spilled down my steaming cheeks, I felt two warm arms fold around me, embracing me gently. I could smell his human deodorant close to me, hear his breathing.

"You aren't going to lose me." He whispered gently. I felt my heart race. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Artemis' POV**

She was scared. I could feel her trembling in my arms. Tears dripped off her chin. Her hair tickled my nose as I buried my face close to her. When she finally calmed down, I drew back and ran a hand through my hair. She moved away and turned to face me. Her face was bright red as she wiped away her tears.

"Sorry about that…" She muttered, without looking into my eyes.

"No. It's my fault." I shrugged. She frowned, puzzled.

"Your… fault?"

"I'm the weakling here. Maybe if I was as strong as you or Butler I wouldn't be crying out like I have been."

"Artemis!" She cried in shock. "It's not your fault! Don't even think such a thing!" I was about to contradict her, but realised this would do more harm than good. Shutting my lips, I kept my feelings of guilt to myself. I looked away.

Suddenly the shuttle started to vibrate gently, slowing down. Holly looked up and wandered over to the cockpit, sitting down into the pilot's seat. "We're two minutes from landing." She announced. Everyone took their seats, knowing what was coming next. Holly was going to fly. And Holly was known for her reckless piloting skills…

"Plaza One, Plaza one, this is HS 118. Radio check, over."

"HS 118 this is Plaza one, loud clear, over."

"Plaza one, this is HS 118, request permission for landing, over."

"HS 118 this is Plaza one, permission granted. You are clear for landing over."

"Plaza one, this is HS 118. Landing time estimated in figures 1 minute 38 seconds. Requesting ambulance for one, over."

"HS 118, this is Plaza one. Landing time is accurate. Ambulance already awaits your arrival at the shuttle landing dock, out."

Holly placed both hands on the controls and over rode the automatic landing setting. Suddenly, the engines roared and the shuttle sped up.

"I'm sure that the shuttle isn't supposed to rock like this." I muttered. Holly heard and grinned.

"That's what makes it more fun!" She smirked without looking round. I knew she was being more violent than usual because of the stress she was under AND the time limits that everyone had seemed to have placed on me. The next jerk of the shuttle sent my head jerking back with it. All the other passengers looked around nervously, as they too were lurched about. I coughed, wiping my mouth and noticing the blood that now coated my hand…

**Normal POV**

Artemis gingerly wiped his mouth, smudging the crimson liquid with his thumb. The shuttle swerved smoothly into its place with Holly out of the seat before the passengers had even realised. Butler was next up, lifting the genius up into his arms before the teenager had time to protest. Artemis blinked.

"I can still walk you know." He murmured. Despite his words, the sudden movement had made him dizzy and he was starting to feel out of breath. His head span and his eyes drooped. Butler ignored his protests and followed Holly out of the shuttle, ducking almost double to fit through the door. Foaly clopped on behind them, just managing to catch up as Holly bumped into Qwan. Number one appeared at his side with a worried expression.

"Number one!" Holly was relieved.

"Holly!" The two hugged briefly before number one lead them to the medic van waiting for them. Artemis was bundled inside and the rest swiftly followed, taking a seat and belting up. Laid out on the stretcher, Artemis attempted to sit up. He got half way but suddenly a surge of sickness waved over him. His vision darkened as his head felt heavy and he fell back, eyes half shut. Butler caught him with reflexes like a cat before he smacked his head on the stretcher.

"B-butler…" Artemis mumbled, straining to stay awake.

"Don't go to sleep Artemis!" Butler commanded. Artemis tried to nod, a trickle of scarlet blood escaping his lips. "Don't sleep, Artemis! Do not sleep!" Butler shouted again. Holly took Artemis' head in her hands and gazed into his eyes without breaking contact for a second. She coated her words with a honey-like texture, the Mesmer evident and thick. Number one rushed over.

"_You don't want to sleep, do you, Artemis?_" Holly said.

"I…" Artemis' pupils dilated and a ring of blue sparks coated his iris. The sparks grew weaker and the genius' eyes continued to droop.

"_Stay awake. Staying awake right now is vital. You don't want to do anything else." _Holly continued.

"Stay awake…" He murmured.

"_That's right. Stay. Awake."_ In Artemis' vision, everything went black…

**AN: Literally this took me aaaggeesss to finish and going by my own law of always having at least 3,000 words, I failed. I may either put a small chapter in next as like an extra, or put in a few paragraphs somewhere in the middle and replace the chapter… Anyway. I was REALLY busy (PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :D) And I guess I'll be even busier from now on with extreme revision :D Extreme **_**last minute**_** revision… Shame on me… But this is not the end! :D I will keep updating as quick as I can! Since I made about three AMVs in one week last week, I can now cut down time making them and focus here. But yes, I do have a life unexpectedly. :P Anyway, enough with the excuses.**

**What's coming next? **

**Well, like I said. Maybe an extra. If there's a character you want me to focus on next, write it in a review or whatever :D I do listen! I'm going to have a dilemma to do with Butler and Juliet. Either they get caught up or something happens to them and in the meantime, something will happen in Haven too. Well, that's what I PLANNED. But anyone who knows me, understands that I go with the flow of my thoughts, not what I put on paper earlier. Okay this was a long AN. You'll be bored from reading it now :D So I guess, matta riashuu! I think that means see you next week. Correct me if I'm wrong…. And I guess that was a bit optimistic :L So, in the words of Gin Ichimaru-**

**Bye bye! :D**


	6. Flashback Melody of Sweet Nostalgia

_FLASH BACK_

"Artemis?" Angeline whispered, poking her head around the door to the boy's room. "Arty?" Looking over to the boy's desk, she saw a sprawl of black locks scattered across the desk. Smiling slightly, she walked over to the teenager who was gently breathing. His face didn't have its usual thoughtful look; instead he looked about twelve again… Or, how a twelve year old SHOULD look. Every time he let go of his breath, the air brushed past his bangs, making them flutter. Every time he took a breath in, his shoulders rose slightly. His eyes were closed, long eye lashes showing more than ever with his peaceful expression.

His head rested gently on folded arms and under his fingertips were sheets of music. Gently slipping one from underneath him, Angeline examined the complex squiggles. She smiled to herself. Stirring slightly, Artemis turned in his sleep so that his face buried into his arms and his features couldn't be seen. Angeline took a note pad from his desk and scrawled a note down, leaving it beside him as she shuffled out silently.

"Mrrrmmm…" Artemis mumbled turning and opening his eyes as the door handle clicked shut. He yawned and stretched, wondering what he had been doing before he fell asleep. His eyes flicked to the note on his desk.

_Arty,_

_The music looks good. You must play it to me some time xxx_

_Mum xxx_

Artemis' eyes softened, before he realised it was a surprise. The song he had been writing for his mother's birthday the next day. He'd started it weeks ago, but found himself too busy to finish it. Now his mother had seen it, ruining his surprise. He grinned.

"Ahh well. I didn't expect I'd be able to keep something like that from her." Picking up his pencil, he finished off the line he had started before he had fallen asleep and took his papers into the piano room. Trying out his tune, his fingers danced along the keys.

"Artemis." Butler called, knocking on the door. Artemis went to open it, letting Butler duck inside. He held a silver tray with some dinner on, perfectly presented with a drink of tea beside it. Green tea, of course. At least that's what Artemis thought.

"Wait a minute…" Artemis took the cup and gingerly sniffed it. "This isn't my usual green tea."

"Well spotted." Butler grinned. "No, it isn't." Artemis looked offended and taken a back that Butler had dared changed his tea without asking first.

"Go on then." He said. "Tell me." Butler smiled.

"This is Wood Betony Tea. It's known for treating headaches and sore throats. You said you didn't feel too well, correct?"

"Correct."

"It could be down to stress that you're getting ill. Wood Betony tea also treats anxiety."

"So…"

"So?" Butler asked. Artemis huffed.

"Why did you not inform me of this earlier?"

"Angeline insisted I gave it you. If I'm honest, she told me all of that information two minutes ago. Whether its factual or old wives tales, I'll leave that up to you to decide."

"That explains it." Artemis sighed.

"What's the tune?" Butler asked, inquisitively when no more was said between them. Artemis stopped eyeing up the strange liquid suspiciously and returned the cup to the tray.

"Shut the door and I will play a section for you." Artemis wriggled his fingers and Butler shut the thick, carpeted door. The whole room was carpeted- the walls, the floor and even the door. Concrete walls would reflect the sound back into the room causing an echo, so Artemis had the whole room covered in a more absorbent material that would take in the sound, rather than let it bounce off. There were no windows either. Light came from the dimmed, energy efficient bulbs in every corner of the room (again, Artemis' idea). It was part of his plan to rethink the whole mansion's efficiency and make it more 'world friendly'.

Artemis closed his eyes, breathed in and out, then set up his music, ready to play. He touched the keys lightly, moving his hands effortlessly up and down the piano. It was slow, beautiful and atmospheric. Butler felt every word that wasn't said seeping out of the piano. His mind echoed with the turmoil created by Artemis' fingers, felt the emotion created by Artemis' mind. The enchanting melody floated in the air, across the room. All of a sudden, the tune sped up, building and building. It hastened, making Butler's heart race. Voices from the past entered his mind.

"_Trust me. I haven't been wrong yet."_

"_Stay back, human! You don't know what you're dealing with!"_

"_I am not concerned with us all, just myself. And believe me, I shall be perfectly fine."_

"_That's right, rich boy. You're on your own now."_

"_If I win, I'm a prodigy. If I lose then I'm mad. That is the way history is written."_

"_Is this the kidnapping, low-life human?"_

"_If you were me, then I'd be you. And if I were you, I'd hide somewhere far away."_

"_I hope you're as smart as you keep saying you are."_

"_I never tell anyone exactly how smart I am. They would be too scared."_

The chaos of the past, memories of the battles they had fought side by side. Butler was stunned. Flashing images, rolling through his mind. Artemis. Holly. Foaly. Juliet. Opal. Commander Julius Root. Everyone…

Then the music paused… The notes flooded back in gradually, one by one. The tune was softer now, less rushed. The havoc of seconds ago was now peaceful, resolved. Butler took the moment to look at Artemis' expression. It showed no emotion. His eyes were almost closed, watching his own fingers move. His back was straight, position- perfect. All too soon, Artemis' eyes opened fully and the music stopped abruptly. Butler felt astonished; his mind was confused as he waited for the end. He felt unfinished, like the most remarkable cliff hanger in a story had taken hold of his heart. With seemingly no notion of what he had just caused to explode inside Butler, Artemis spun round on his seat and looked expectantly toward the manservant.

"Well." He asked, bluntly.

"How… How long did it take you to… to make that?" Butler stammered. He had never been so shaken in his entire life. Artemis had just made him relive every painful, happy, terrified and empty memory he had. Raising an eyebrow at Butler's expression, Artemis answered.

"About seventeen hours up until now- Nine hours last week, four hours yesterday and four hours today. I expect it will be finished in another three or so hours." The teen frowned. "So?..."

"It's…" Butler left the sentence unfinished, much to Artemis' annoyance.

"It can't be that bad." He spat.

"No!" Butler shook his head. "It's just-… It's…" Again, he couldn't find the words to describe it fully. Nothing seemed to do it justice.

"Butler, leave it. I will just have to buy mother a present if it's that dreadful." He sighed and took a sip of his 'Wood Betony Tea' gingerly. "What to get her though, I wonder."

"Artemis. Listen to me." Butler blurted out. "In all seriousness, that was the most amazing piece I have ever heard. You just made me relive every memory I have in the most beautiful way possible. The reason I cannot describe it… is because it's just so… unreal." Artemis spat out his tea in surprise. He coughed and looked at Butler. Examining his expression carefully, Artemis tried to judge Butler's emotion.

"…You aren't joking?" He asked. Butler shook his head. "Then, do you think mother will enjoy it?"

"If she doesn't cry, I will pay you."

"… Then, I better hurry up and finish it." Artemis tried to resume his previous seriousness, but as soon as he had his back to Butler, a childish smirk of pride spread across his face. "Thanks, Butler."

**AN: Someone said to include Artemis' inner circle and this is what came up! It only **_**really**_** has Artemis, Angeline and Butler in but because I enjoyed writing this so much, I thought maybe I could continue doing this! Like the next chapter will be the story line again and then between updates I could continue this flash back! :D What do you think? If you'd rather I just do the storyline, then just say and I'll do that but if you like these shorter flashbacks then I'll continue them! :D The next one would be Artemis playing it to his mother on her birthday and her reaction. Then the next one I'd probably include either Artemis senior or Juliet. Then the next Myles and Beckett. As you can see, I update these much more frequently because they're shorter ^_^ AND you can have a say in who you want to see! :D oh I'm so excited now :P**

**Keep reviewing my lovely reviewers! I do love your reviews! Indeed, I have them saved in a separate folder in my email :P So when I re-read my reviews I can edit what I write to suit you :P Wooop I'm in such a good mood! **

**Okay, let me know ;D **

**Freekiellie xxx**


	7. Snow White, Blood Red

"Damn." Spat Holly. "Damn! DAMN!" She punched the outside of the ambulance. "Why? WHY?"

"Holly." Number 1 said. "Leave this to me." Those few words sapped away Holly's anger and within seconds her breathing was calm. She sat down and folded her arms.

"Do what you have to do."

Foaly trotted over to the driver's window. He tapped on it and a small section slid open. "Take us to LEP HQ."

"What?" The sprite in the driver's seat asked, surprised.

"Take us to LEP HQ!" Foaly snapped.

"But doesn't that guy need a hospital?" The driver indicated to Artemis. He ignored the fact that this person did not look like a faerie.

"No hospital could solve his condition. We're using my lab for this."

"Are you sure?"

"JUST DRIVE!" Everyone yelled at him in unison. Startled, he did so.

As Number one examined Artemis, the rest of the gang sat around nervously. Holly beat her foot on the ground and Foaly watched her tensely. _She's pretty damn frustrated… _He thought. All of a sudden, Foaly's hologram phone vibrated and opened.

" 'Trubz' is calling. 'Trubz' is calling." A professional voice repeated, struggling to pronounce Trouble's nickname correctly as Foaly put on his v-gloves. He pressed enter; the voice stopped and the screen flipped to the said elf's face. He looked apprehensive.

"Hey Trouble. What brings you here?" Foaly asked. The fact that Foaly didn't crack a joke or insert sarcasm into his greeting was a bad sign.

"So… How's the mud boy?" Trouble asked, awkwardly. Foaly was startled.

"Okay, what do you r_eally _want?"

"N-no… I really want to… to know." Foaly gaped at him. "Shut that long face of yours, p-pony boy!" he stuttered, blushing. "It's just, I suppose, if Holly, you know, likes him that much…"

"Ooh 'Holly' now, is it?" Foaly teased.

"Fine! _Major_ Short!" Trouble shouted.

"Shh!" Snapped Holly from Artemis' side. Foaly shrunk away from her and put his finger on his lips to signal Trouble to be quiet. He then turned the camera onto Artemis and watched Trouble's expression carefully. His eyes widened… mouth gaped…

Artemis was laid out on the stretcher. His eyes were closed. A faint, red smear could be seen under his lips. It was like a scene from snow white. His face was as white as snow, his hair- black as coal. His lips were redder than the fullest roses. This scene was a re-enactment of when she was poisoned by the apple, lying dead with her friends mourning beside her. Waiting for that faint hope of rescue…

_Our Snow White, _

_Her blood red,_

_Their faint hope,_

_Both half dead._

_Once Strong, Now_

_Depends on others,_

_Happy ever after turned_

_Tale of tragic lovers._

_The witch got her way,_

_Outsmarting Snow White,_

_This story ends with_

_The heroin losing her fight._

_Once stunning and kind,_

_A hopeless heap,_

_And all around her,_

_They grieve and weep._

_Coal black hair,_

_Cold face pale,_

_One young girl,_

_One sad tale._

"Frond…" Trouble murmured under his breath. The mud boy looked… dead.

"He'll pull through though." Holly said, more to reassure herself than anyone else.

"Holly, listen…" Trouble started. "Humans are bound to die before faeries any way and-" Something inside Holly snapped.

"How dare you." She steamed, whipping her head round to glare at Trouble. Her eyes hardened like steel as she glowered into Trouble's eyes. "How DARE you!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't get too attached-"

"QUIET!"

"He's just a mud boy!"

"STOP IT!"

"DAMN IT HOLLY! LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!"

"H-Holly?..." A faint voice mumbled. Holly span round and was at Artemis' side instantly.

"Artemis! Are you okay?!" She asked, worried.

"Yes…" Artemis cracked one eye open, squinting. "My head just burns a little, that's all."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you. I will be quite alright." Artemis smiled, slightly.

"You didn't wake up screaming." Butler noted. "No dreams this time?"

"No… just a little flash back. I remembered my mother's birthday."

"Anything's better I suppose. Your condition may be improving." Butler smiled. Then he added, "Plus, your speaking style seems to be back to how it used to be."

"Speaking?"

"You've gone back to being more formal." Butler explained, chuckling to himself.

"I don't speak formally!" Artemis looked shocked. Holly grinned.

"You speak like a single casual word would kill you." She laughed.

"Just because I don't use slang like 'yo' or 'wassup' doesn't mean I speak formally!" Holly sniggered. "What?" Artemis was confused. For once, there was something he didn't understand.

"It's just…" Holly continued to snicker. "Hearing _you_ say things like that… haha! They're not even slang words now-a-days!"

"I wouldn't know." Artemis pulled a face. "I don't keep track of such vulgar terminology."

"…Why?" Number one suddenly muttered.

"Why?" The mud man looked taken a back at this sudden input. "Because it's not in the slightest bit 'cool' to-"

"No. That's not what I mean." Everyone watched Number one. For the first time in months, Number One was serious. "Why do you seem so well and healthy, after being ill for so long? Not just ill, but on the verge of something more extreme?"

Silence.

The jovial atmosphere from seconds ago evaporated.

_Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

"I don't know." Artemis admitted.

_Da-dum. Da-dum. Da-dum._

"You feel fine?"

_Da-dum. Click. Da-dum. Click. Da-dum._

"A lot better… But not entirely."

_Da-dum. CLICK. Da-dum. CLICK. Da-dum. CLICK._

"You said your illness came on all of a sudden?"

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK._

"Yes. Indeed. What are you getting at?"

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"It's like someone has a switch controlling you."

_A switch. Inside of you. Controlling you._

_CLICK!_

"Impossible." Holly spat.

_Controlling you. You're helpless._

_Da-dum!_

"Let me see that injection mark you talked about."

_There's nothing you can do._

_There's nothing left._

_DA-DUM! …_

_Click…_

"I can't wait any longer!" Angeline cried out, burying her face in her hands.

"Please, darling, be patient. He'll be fine." Artemis Fowl Senior rested a hand on his wife's shaking shoulders, attempting to comfort her.

"I don't want to lose him!" Tears started to stream down her face, her hair tangled with the amount of times she had ran a hand through it in stress. "I don't want to lose him again!"

"We won't! Angeline, listen to me!" Artemis tried to insert some authority into his voice, but couldn't manage it. He knew _exactly _how she felt. The clock's mechanical hand jolted slowly, each beat seemingly taking an hour to pass. Every second lasted an eternity and he felt like he was helpless. Occasionally, the memories of his son nearly drove him to the brink of insanity... "We'll just have to wait for Butler to contact us." That sentence tore at his insides to repeat aloud. To put the life of his son in another's hands… A doctor he had never seen face to face, never mind spoken with. Yet Butler had recommended him. Of all people, Butler had placed his last hopes on that doctor. So, if he was good enough for Butler, the most protective person (in job and nature) Artemis senior had ever known, then he was good enough for him.

_Come on Butler._ He begged inside his head. _Save him. Just like I know you've done a thousand times over._

Miles away above ground, in a place where sakura trees thrive and samurai legend shines bright in people's hearts, not your average local was waltzing his way through the crowds. People turned and stared at his black hoody shading his face, avoiding coming too close despite the millions of others around them. The black bangs of his fringe flicked out from under the hoody's peak, glinting in the sunlight. His eyes were concealed by darkness, along with the rest of his face. But every now and again, a glint of blue shone eerily, so that the civilians hurried on quicker than before.

The boy was tall and thin. His frame depicted him to be of around 17-19 years old. Smirking to himself as he entered the modern apartment block and caught a lift to the top floor, he thought over his plans.

"It's all going perfectly!" He grinned. "As expected of a genius such as myself." He tapped a code into the door at the end of the corridor and entered a luxurious apartment. "That fool let himself go!" he cackled. "I will beat him and it's all thanks to his own stupidity!" Collapsing into an office chair and spinning round, the boy finally removed his hoody… to reveal a face identical to Artemis Fowl the second's.

"My, my!" Another voice echoed from the other side of the room. "So you've returned my wonderful invention!" '_Artemis_' stopped spinning.

"Opal!" He smiled in delight, rushing to her side. He took her long black locks between his fingers and looked down into her eyes. Being the height of a small sized human woman,_ Artemis _towered over her.

"Arty, Arty." Opal snickered. "How much do you love me today?" Her self-obsessed voice slid silkily from her lips. Without hesitation, the teenager answered.

"More than the world itself. Your beauty astounds me. The stars can't shine as bright as you and no God could ever exist and be more radiant and intelligent as my Opal." After the boy finished, Opal preened and patted the boy on the head, standing on her tip toes.

"Good boy. Now, tell me how your plan is progressing. Tell me how amazing I am."

"I will." _Artemis _smiled, romanticised by the faerie in front of him. "Those ugly, disgusting and idiotic faeries and humans who dared confront you will soon witness the beauty of your intelligence. They will bow down before your godliness and kiss the ground before you. The most stupid of them all, Artemis, let you gather enough DNA over the years to successfully create a clone of him- one that loves you more than anything and will die for you. Then, the microscopic robot you created managed to crawl down that human's ear and into his brain, attaching onto it to give us some minor control of his dreams and body. After that, your amazingness managed to inject another microscopic robot into his bloodstream which produces a poison on command from us. The best thing is- he didn't even realise! This way, those damn faeries get to witness the gradual decent of their friend's body and mind before them, watch as he writhes in pain and falls helpless to Queen Opal's plot!"  
"_Outstanding_ plot." Opal corrected.

"My apologies." _Artemis _said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Anyhow. Sounds like my genius creation is doing his job, is he not?"

"I will do anything for Queen Opal."

"What is our original's condition like now?" Opal ignored him, getting tired of the cheesy lines he was reeling out.

"He recently delved to a state of around 62% health drop, his blood stream almost 5:1 with the poison. After switching off the robot, the amount lowered to around 10:1 and his position has stabilised to less than a 38% health drop and I believe he is currently conscious, my Queen."

"Conscious?! Conscious?! Why have you let him recover like this?!"

"My Queen, recovery implants hope in people and makes downfall more dramatic." _Artemis_ grinned maliciously. Opal thought about this, before cracking her own smirk.

"And that's why I decided to clone a criminal genius."

"Artemis is nowhere near as smart as my Opal though."

"Speaking of that human…" Opal, again, ignored the clone. "We need a new name for you. Having two Artemis' is too complex."

"Three." Corrected the clone. "There's Artemis the first too."

"I don't care for such minor details!" Snapped Opal. "And do not speak to me in such a repulsive tone!"

"My apologies, dear Queen Opal! Your glorious majesty!" The clone knelt to the floor and looked up into Opal's cold eyes. "I beg your forgiveness!" Opal sneered down on him. Secondly later, she laughed.

"Seeing that damn human's face begging for mercy… Ha! You are forgiven." Anyone who knew Artemis, that is – the real Artemis, would take one look at this romanticised, evil and clearly obsessed human and know this was not the _real _Artemis. Well, some may agree with the 'evil'… and maybe the word 'obsessed' could be put into context with the word 'money'…

But Artemis had never, and would never, be the type to bow down to a woman and shroud her with compliments that were unrealistic such as 'your eyes shine brighter than the stars' and 'you are more glorious than God himself' because he was simply not that type of guy. He couldn't stand those cheesy chat up lines. If he was to get a woman who loved him for who he was, then she'd have to realise that he would never want a relationship with words straight from an American romance movie. Sure, he'd treat her well and like a gentleman should, but how can you compare giant blazing balls of gas to globular organs? It made no sense to Artemis.

Yes. It was clear that this was not only a clone, but a twisted clone. One whose mind had been altered for a purpose- A sick purpose. Going against the laws of both nature, faery and man-kind alike for her twisted goals.

"Now. It's about time we plan our next move, my dear Hunter."

"Hunter? Is that my new name?"

"Indeed. We have our pieces in position. One more move and we have their King in check mate. It's about time we turned up the heat in this game." And with that, Opal burst out into cackles of laughter.

"So let me get this straight." Holly frowned. She felt like she was the only non-genius in the room with Number One spouting magical and medical jargon, Artemis backing that up with scientific nonsense and Foaly adding some technological rubbish just to confuse her even more. Then she had looked at Butler. His expression was vacant, like he had learned to ignore this part of the conversation and just listen for the part where someone bothered to simplify it at the end. As soon as Holly spoke, the manservant paid attention again.

"When Artemis was found out of his bed on the floor, someone had managed to break into the Fowl mansion and inject him with some sort of… thingy which does… something, which can be controlled by the mystery person behind this. This person controls Artemis' current level of health, which is why neither human medicine, nor magic can help him for long. If we find this thingy and take it out, Artemis can recover-"

"Theoretically." Foal interrupted.

"Wait! I haven't finished. Save your crap for later. I'm going over everything to make sure I haven't missed anything. Our bodies used magic within us to convert our eyes to their original colours. This caused his minor headaches and weakness in his immune system. He then contracted a normal human condition -cataclosmian disease- and the stress caused the dreams… But Artemis has had way more stress because of this before? Why hasn't this happened before if that's right?"

"We'd have to analyse Artemis to find the 'thingy' that was injected into him and see its exact effects. Otherwise we'd just be guessing at what is causing what. My guess is that the dreams aren't linked at all… But I could be wrong. I hate to say this Artemis but, you're going to have to write all those dreams down for us to analyse. I know remembering might be stressful but-"

"What did you say Foaly? I wasn't paying much attention." Artemis looked up from a note pad he had withdrawn from his pocket just as Foaly had begun to speak.

"What are you writing?" Foaly sniffed, feeling rather ticked off.

"A dream log for you to analyse."

"… So you were two steps ahead… Again." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Why, did no one else realise this?" Artemis put on his 'I'm-only-being-rational' expression. Foaly snorted and scuffed his hoof on the floor.

"Go on then, genius. What have you got for us?" Foaly spat. Holly caught Artemis' eyes flicker to the floor before back to the note pad. Tossing the note book casually across to Foaly, Holly remembered her own dream. The fear, the pain, the agony of loss… Artemis had suffered from that many times over. Possibly many times worse. As Qwan and Number one whispered in the corner of the vehicle, Foaly read through the dream log.

"We're here." The driver called. Rather unnecessarily, for the ambulance had stopped and Holly was already out of the door, with Butler two steps ahead of her, carting a rather surprised Artemis along on his stretcher. Sat bolt upright, the expression on the young genius' face read 'This is rather undignified'. But still, he said nothing. Foaly trotted after them. Usually, he'd take his time just for the smug feeling he'd get when they'd all get there before him and would have to wait for him to unlock the door to his lab. However, there was no time for such immature indulgences right now.

"When is there ever?" Grumbled Foaly, trying to remember at least two peaceful days that had gone by when Artemis was added to the equation… He couldn't think of any time. "Man. Such a troublesome human." He grunted, making sure the mud boy heard as he stormed past.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Artemis grinned. It didn't last long however, because he suddenly began to feel very dizzy again…

"Queen Opal. Those two idiots you put in Tara say they have spotted Juliet Butler near the shuttle entrance." Hunter put down the mobile in his hand and turned to the said pixie.

"Really?... Hmm. That means they'll send the big human up to collect her…" Opal smirked. "Hahaha! I think we're going to have a change of plan! Turn down the poison so the mud boy is relatively healthy for now. We'll capture the girl and draw the human mountain away from his charge. Then, we'll put our original plan into action and let the destruction of Haven commence! With Artemis down and Butler and his sister out of range, it'll leave Holly and Foaly alone to save the world! This time, I WILL win. This time, I WILL become Queen of this world!" …

…

**A.N: Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked this chapter :) I never really liked the idea of the cheesy evil character in Artemis Fowl, but I didn't want to create my own and complicate the story further so I used Opal :) But I suppose we have this Hunter too so… ;D And which of you got the link to Artemis? Artemis? Goddess of Hunting or something? :D Anyway. Double meaning too :D This copy of Artemis is going to hunt Artemis down and kill him.**

…

**But will he succeed?!**

**I keep having people re-iterating what is going on in the story like Holly did in this chapter, not only to remind me to stay on track, but to let you know how everything is working in case you're confused. However, I'm telling you now. One of Foaly's theories is WRONG! :D Dun dun duuuh! Okay, hope you liked :D**

**Freekiellie :)**


	8. Roses are Red

Butler was sat, or rather, cramped between two shivering faeries that were 'supposed' to be guarding him. They clutched their tiny weapons, fear causing sweat drops to trickle down their faces. Butler didn't even try to comfort them. No words such as, 'I won't bit your head off' would do any good. He felt it better to just sit in silence.

Butler's faerie communicator began to buzz gently. As Butler answered, the two faeries nearly had a heart attack from his sudden movement and hastily set their aims onto his head.

"Chill, it's Foaly." Butler rolled his eyes. A hologram of the said centaur appeared in front of Butler.

"Here are your instructions." Foaly said. He was sat on his adapted chair, one hand typing furiously, the other holding onto Artemis' dream note pad. His eyes flicked from the book to the screen as he spoke to the impressed manservant. "I've got permission to send you up to Juliet with those guards. When you get to her, verify her and go through all the checks yada-yada… Like at your human's airport security… Except better…" Foaly kept pausing to read the note book before typing again.

"… Then you can bring her down with you to Police Plaza. I'll send someone to meet you at the door. They'll bring you to my lab… where we have Arty boy. Any trouble, ring me on the communicator. If I don't answer, there's another number in the phone book. A few actually. Take your pick. Anyway. Any questions?"

"No."

"Good. See you later."

"Wait!" Butler suddenly barked. "Sorry, I have a question."

"Fire away."

"How long does it take to get to Tara and then back?"

"It took us 45 minutes to get from the human hospital, to Tara, to Police Plaza. To just Tara from Police Plaza… I'm guessing 30 minutes. Maybe 35 for security checks and since you're in an old model shuttle, maybe 40 minutes. It all depends."

"Okay."

"Don't worry. My lab is the safest place in Haven. Safer than prisons themselves."

_Artemis found he was walking through a corridor. The floor was made of wood; the walls a pale grey. At the end of the corridor, which was almost 100 meters away, was a door- also made of wood. Looking behind him without stopping, Artemis saw only darkness from where he had come from and decided not to turn back to investigate. He kept moving forwards. However, he found that with each step towards the door, he was still the same distance away. He didn't notice it at first until looking up again later and realising he was still about 100 meters away._

_Feeling like he should be panicking, Artemis found himself strangely calm after grasping this. He kept walking, nonetheless, and soon pictures lined the walls of the corridor. He slowed down to look at them one by one, surprised at how the pictures were not artwork, but seemed to be memories. Like videos in golden frames. As soon as his eyes rested upon an image of himself, suddenly the image would start to move. It was a timeline- first he was a baby. For a moment, his chubby features looked up into Artemis' eyes, before arms reached down from the picture and lifted him up into a safe embrace._

_The next picture depicted a slightly older version of Artemis- about 1 now- already showing an advanced mind as the child examined a fly with bright, inquisitive eyes. He caught the fly expertly with two fingers by the wings and brought it to his nose to examine better._

"_Since when did I have that good co-ordination?" Artemis frowned. _

_And the further he travelled along the corridor, the weirder the images were. Although the child looked, acted and had similar characteristics to Artemis himself, the child in these images seemed to be living a normal life. Smiling like Artemis never had, laughing and playing with loving parents. Just watching made his heart ache._

_Then, Holly and Foaly appeared. Holly was shaking Artemis' hand as they made some type of agreement. Faeries gathered around them both, smiling happily and cheering. Then, some sort of ceremony where Artemis entered a jet and soared into the sky. Once in the sky, he released snowflakes from the aircraft. Silver snowflakes. _

_Continuing on, the other Artemis met a girl. Her hair was a lovely blonde like his mothers, her eyes a shade of Hazel like Holly's. They dated, Artemis blushing madly in most images, the girl grinning cheekily by his side. Then there came marriage, the Artemis in the images appearing the happiest he had ever been, his bride a beauty in blue. No white at their wedding. Artemis could have guessed nothing he would do would be stereotypical. It wasn't even in church. _

_Artemis found his eyes welling up, watching the life he could have had roll by as he walked. His heart beat faster, like his ribs were crushing it. Fists at his side grew tighter. What he could have had. His happiness. Stolen. Stolen by a childhood wrought with business not love. When the two beautiful children passed him, he stopped. Placing both hands on their beautiful black hair, attempting to reach through the picture. Why. WHY. A love he never knew he had swelled. These were his children. They were so intelligent and pure. His own actions had made sure they were never to be born. He had killed them. They smiled back at him; dead smiles. Artemis couldn't stand this any longer. Turning back where he had come, he ran back._

"_I WANT TO CHANGE! TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE!" His heart was at bursting point, tears streaming down his face like warm fingers tracing his skin. Feet drummed the floor which echoed like the corridor was a bong being hit and hit and hit. His breathing became ragged as his tears closed his throat. He was no longer even breathing, but sobbing. "Those children!" He cried out to no body. "They're mine! Let me have them! Give them back!" But every cry only seemed to prove to him how alone he was, whilst placing more and more distance between himself and what could be. In the end, Artemis stopped and fell onto his knees._

Artemis awoke. Holly was clipping two wires together and watching him intently. She jumped out of her skin when Artemis' eyes flew open.

"How you feelin', mud boy?" She said gently. And all of a sudden, the emotions came flooding back to Artemis. His imaginary wife and children; gone. He couldn't stand it. Red hot tears flooded from his cheeks and he began to sob quietly, drawing his knees to his chest. Holly had no idea what to do and even Foaly just watched, stunned. All smart remarks suddenly evaporated from his tongue.

"What have I done? I've lost them all." Artemis murmured. His fingernails dug into his temples as he cried out in pain. Holly finally found her voice and grasped his hands in hers.

"Arty, it was just a dream." She felt his hands shake in hers. "You haven't lost anything." Artemis was slowly coming back to reality. He decided not to argue that he had indeed lost everything; he lost it through choosing money and gold over everything else. He nodded to her and lifted his head. Science. Take your mind off it with science.

"Foaly, what have you found?"

"We've got a beta tracer in your bloodstream and several other monitors on you. We should find the thing that is controlling you soon. When we do, it will show up here." he indicated to the small screen next to Artemis' bed.

Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled his legs into a seated position. "We almost have the how. We don't have the what or who. We need the why."

"I'd have thought the why was obvious." Holly frowned.

"Why?" Artemis frowned back, feeling like he was missing something.

"You've saved haven so many times. Criminals hate you for always screwing up their plans, you know?"

"Doesn't any body like me?" Artemis rolled his eyes. Holly ignored him and continued.

"Someone wants you out of the way so they can carry out some sort of action."

"We can't rule out the fact that many faeries hate Artemis because they don't trust him. He kidnapped a faerie and duped our systems too many times." Foaly joined in.

"Your systems." Artemis almost smirked.

"What were you saying about having friends? Oh, you weren't." Foaly snorted.

"We can rule out that, by the way. Before we get off track." Artemis interrupted. "If that was the reason, they would have tried to kill me. This way, they're dragging out my death. They want to see me suffer... or-"

"They need you." Holly finished.

Suddenly, the machine beeped and Foaly rushed over to the screen. He flicked through screen after screen, his frown deepening. Artemis sat in silence whilst Holly scraped at her neck in worry.

"There's good and bad news." Foaly finally announced. "Good news- we found it. Bad news- its connected to a main artery in some sort of complex contraption. It looks like if we tried to remove it, it'd tear the artery, causing major internal bleed and probably... death. " Silence.

"Why is it always death?" Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What exactly is it doing to him?" Holly asked, tentatively. Foaly flicked to another screen with one swift swipe.

"Releasing a concoction of many hormones and drugs. A few that have side affects of making you very sleepy. Another that is causing stress levels to increase. Depressants. A bit of lactic acid for your muscles causing fatigue. And a traces of other substances too small to identify- the full monty. Who ever it is has gone all out in making you suffer. It looks like it produces these upon the command of an electronic signal."

"So we should be able to block the signal?" Artemis inquired.

"If the signal is blocked, I'm guessed the control over the gradual release of poisons will be disrupted... so they'll all just flood into your system and unless you miraculously develop the immune system of a god, you'll say bye bye pretty quickly."

"Again with the death thing." Artemis sighed.

"We could use drugs to combat the drugs?" Holly suggested.

"We could... but he's already packed full of everything by the look of it. He'd probably overdose."

"Could we enclose the contraption?" Artemis asked.

"It'd be difficult. And then we would have to empty the contents through surgery every few days. That type of thing-"

"I get it." Artemis sighed. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Holly stood up too, stunned. Artemis continued out, adding-

"To think." He shut the door behind him.

"Foaly," Holly collapsed back into her seat. "What the hell do we do?"

"This time... We truly are in a mess."

"The scariest thing is knowing that something is coming for Haven, and Artemis may not be able to help us this time."

"There has to be a way." Foaly stamped his hoof. "There HAS to be a way!"

...

The café was busy. People swarmed in and chattered in the small room, surrounding round wooden tables decorated with yellow roses. Waitresses busied themselves, taking orders and bringing out food. The cashier clinked and clanked, the stand-still line of traffic outside occasionally punctuating the murmur of noise with a sharp, electrifying horn. A tall, slim man with hair darker than the coldest night slumped into his chair in the café. This definitely was not his scene. In such a normal café, his suited attire was unusual. A waitress, with short, straight brown hair came over to him.

"You've been coming here a lot, Hunter." She smiled. "What would you like to drink?" Hunter looked up and drank in her deep, brown eyes.

"Rose." He smiled.

"The usual, sir?" She grinned back to him.

"Of course. Spring water. Irish, if you have it. And no ice, please, as your ice is no doubt made from tap water, which rather defeats the purpose of spring water." Hunter immediately bit his lip. Where did that come from? Rose laughed.

"Yes, your highness. Anything else?"

"Five minutes of your time?"

"You can have ten. It's my break soon." She shook her head, still smiling and walked back to the desk. Hunter watched her go, following the swish of her hair which hugged her chin, following the curve of her jaw. He turned back to the roses on his table. They looked fragile; a beautiful splash of colour in such a dark world. Hunter's mind wandered back to Artemis.

Artemis.

How he hated that human. If Artemis had not existed, then he wouldn't have to extract such a horrible revenge under a disgusting, self-obsessed woman. He may have been born into a normal body, lived a normal life... But he couldn't. And he was disgusted by his self.

Opal had a strange hold over his mind. He felt attracted to her, like planets are attracted to the enormous gravitational attraction of the sun, whether they like it or not. He couldn't escape her. When he was near her, his mind switched into a whole other personality; an obsessed, little boy. When he was away... Rose.

"Here you go, sir." Rose leant forward and rested the glass onto the table before him. Her Japanese single eye-lids emphasised her cheerful smile, which pushed up her soft cheeks and made her eyes half-shut. She sat across from him with her own hot chocolate and sipped at the foam.

"So, how have you been?" She asked him. Hunter followed the rim of his glass with one finger.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice low. Rose looked up and caught his serious expression. Slowly, she put the mug down and looked directly into his blue eyes.

"You know you can."

"If your... mother... was making you do something you didn't want to do... and if you didn't, you would get kicked out of the house... what would you do?" Rose traced the line of her lip with one finger.

"It would depend on what it was. But since you've come to me, I guess it's not as simple as she is making you study for exams instead of going out partying." Hunter looked up sharply.

"It's not me! It's a friend! And I don't go out partying!" Rose giggled.

"Calm down, Hunter." She picked up her hot chocolate and chewed on a marshmallow. "My mother was American. That's why my name is Rose. She was a very laid-back type of person who would not force me to do anything. So I'm not sure."

"Was?"

"She died in a car crash. That's when my father brought me back to Japan." Hunter almost dropped his glass.

"...I-"

"Don't." Rose smiled. "I'm fine with talking about it. She was an amazing woman."

"In truth... I'm adopted. I never met my parents." Hunter hid his face with his hair, before finding the courage to look into Rose's deep, deep eyes. She was smiling.

"If you don't agree with what she's doing, then tell her. If she doesn't understand, then it's either very important to her, or she isn't worth the bother. Compromise, or leave. It's up to you."

"... It's a friend..." Hunter muttered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she laughed.

"L-later," Hunter stammered, suddenly blushing. "Would you... Like to come out with me?" Rose blushed back and smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Meet me at the water fountain in the city centre at 7:30?"

"I'd love to." Rose extended her hand across the table. "Promise?"

"Promise." Hunter took her hand in his. His pale fingers twisted into hers. Their hands mingled and played, fingertips searching ridges and knuckles as they looked into each others eyes. Rose laughed as he tickled her hand and grasped at her fingertips. Hunter grinned back and lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly, before letting go and standing to leave.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you." Rose waved. She watched him leave, before smirking at his untouched glass of spring water.

…

The real Artemis had made his way into the male toilets- a rather undignified place to sit, but at least Holly wouldn't be able to follow him in here. He perched upon the lid of the toilet, legs crossed and back rigid. He closed his eyes and thought.

"Who, what, when, where, why. Come on, Artemis. It's primary school level questions." he muttered. He ignored the sick feeling nesting in the pit of his stomach. His mouth was watering as though anticipating the vomit that was ready to erupt. "Butler. Juliet. Opal." He pondered. "If this was Opal, what would she do?"  
"Well I'm happy to see you're well and all but they say talking to yourself is the first sign." A voice thundered from under the door. Artemis jumped.  
"Mulch!"

"I heard you were on your death bed? Are you aiming to die like one of those famous human king's of rock?"

"No, I'm thinking."

"Ahh, I see. I usually think about complicated things while I'm on the toilet too."

"Look, I'm not-"

"Mulch what in Frond's name are you doing? Who's the poor person you're spying on?" Artemis hurriedly put his finger on his lips after hearing Trouble's voice to signal Mulch to pretend he wasn't here. Mulch, surprisingly, was complacent and went along with the lie.

"Well I didn't think anyone was in there and it turns out there's not."

"The door's locked from the inside?" Trouble frowned, suspiciously.

"Door probably got jammed and whoever it was escaped under the door."

"Faerie doors don't get jammed." Trouble sniffed, going about his business at the other side of the room.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mulch noted, with the knowledge of other people's doors that only a professional thief could have.

"Whatever."  
"Anyway. I heard the mud boy's arrived in police plaza."  
"What?!" Trouble was suddenly alert. Artemis jolted, scowling at the place where Mulch's head had been. Was he about to rat him out? Anyway, why _was _he hiding?! "So they're already here? Is he still alive?"  
"Well I don't know." Mulch grunted. "You're supposed to be in charge here not me." Trouble hurriedly finished what he was doing and washed his hands. "Off to kill your love rival?" Mulch remarked as Trouble left. Trouble cast a scathing glare back in response. Artemis sighed in relief. The head popped back under the door.

"Thanks, Mulch."

"One time offer, mud boy. You looked tired, so the last thing you'd have wanted was Trouble down your neck."

"Again, you have my thanks."

"My, my. You are ill." Mulch shivered upon the overly nice Artemis that had arisen. "Need anything before I go? Extra bog-roll?"  
"Like I said, I'm not-"

"Suit yourself." Artemis heard Mulch totter out of the toilets. He spent a few more minutes thinking, then decided it was best to return before Holly tore down every wall looking for him. The time he had spent alone had managed to make one thing clear to him though- he was feeling much better.

"Which validates the theory that something is controlling me." Artemis mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the hidden bug somewhere within his body. "Probably the aorta." Artemis added.

**AN:**

**Wow it's been a long time. I figured that it had been so long that I'd wait until I had completely finished all other stories if I was going to complete this. Or, I'd write a lot so I was ahead whilst updating...**

**But I re-read the story and got into it again ahah. No promises for the future, but I suppose I can't let this story go. Thanks for holding on for so long if you're reading this again!**


End file.
